Livin' On a Prayer
by cenarkogal02
Summary: Sequel to 'Never Say Goodbye' How will Audrey and Anna deal with life after Dean and Sam leave? What new obstacles will the cousins face? How will Dean and Sam stop the Apocolypse? Dean/OC and Sam/OC Read and Review please!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys as promised here is the first chapter of the sequel to 'Never Say Goodbye'. :) Hope you like it! Read, Review and Enjoy :)**

* * *

**~Impala~**

"Where are we headed?" Sam asked as his brother drove in silence.

"First to Bobby's to let him know we are okay, and after that I have no clue." Dean said with no emotion as he gripped the steering wheel tightly.

Sam looked over at his brother who was staring out at the open road ahead of him.

"You miss her already don't you?" Sam said with a small smile as Dean let out a breath.

"You have no idea." Dean said as he continued to look at the road in front of him.

"Well call her later. It's not like we are going away for good." Sam said as Dean looked at him.

"I can't Sam." He said as his little brother looked at him with a confused face.

"Why not?" Sam asked.

"You have to remember our past Sam. Last time I did this I was gone for four months. I promised her I would never leave her again and now look what I'm doing." Dean said as tears began to form in his eyes.

"Dean don't you think it would be better if you called her then? To let her know you are okay? To let her know that this is only temporary? To let her know that you love her and miss her?" Sam asked as Dean gripped the steering wheel tighter.

"Sammy, I just can't. Audrey is a lot different than Anna. You guys don't have the past that me and Anna have. I can't bear to call her when I know I've let her down again." Dean said as Sam shook his head and began texting on his phone.

~**Two Days Later~**

"Hey you got everything packed?" Audrey asked her cousin as she walked into the hotel room.

"Yeah just about." Anna said with no emotion as her cousin shook her head and sighed.

"Anna he's coming back, I promise. This isn't going to be like last time." Audrey said as she sat down beside her cousin.

"Audrey you don't know Dean like I do. You don't know our past. This is the exact thing that happened last time." Anna said as she put clothes into a suitcase.

"Anna you are blowing this way out of proportion. They are coming back." Audrey said. "Now I called the hospital and Dr. Greene said we could both start back work in two days. Since you haven't practiced in a while you'll have to get recertified in things before he throws you all the way back in there." She added trying to change the subject.

"Audrey, no offense but I don't give a shit about work right now." Anna said as Audrey groaned in frustration.

Anna quickly got up and ran to the bathroom with her cousin on her heels. Audrey tried to follow her in there but Anna slammed the door in her face.

"Anna for the love of God calm the fuck down. How many times do I have to fucking tell you? HE IS COMING BACK!" Audrey shouted.

Anna opened the door and dried her tears as her cousin sighed.

"Audrey, you don't know about me and Dean's past so I'm going to tell you." Anna said as she sat down on the bed and her cousin followed her.

"We were barely together for a year then he drops the 'oh I forgot to tell you I sold my soul and I've got to go to hell.' bomb." Anna explained as Audrey's eyes widened.

"He died in my fucking arms Audrey. I wasn't the same after that. Then four months later he shows up and he's alive and well. He promised me he would never leave me again." Anna said as Audrey put her arm around her cousin's shoulders.

"Anna it's not going to be the same way again. He's coming back. They are keeping in contact with us we're not completely out of the loop." Audrey said as Anna looked at her.

"Sam called you?" Anna asked with a shocked expression on her face.

"Yeah, why?" Audrey answered as Anna put her head down in her hands.

"I haven't heard shit from Dean." Anna said in an upset tone. "God, this is so like him to leave me in the dark about everything." She added as Audrey gave a look like she was saying 'not again'.

"Anna no offense by why are you acting like such a cranky, selfish whiney bitch?" Audrey asked as Anna looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

"Excuse me for being upset that my boyfriend of two years left me. Especially at a time I need him the most." Anna said as Audrey got up from the bed.

"A time you need him the most?" Audrey asked as Anna nodded at her.

"Yes, a time I need him the most. I need him with my condition." Anna said as Audrey looked even more confused.

"Condition? What the hell is going on?" Audrey asked as Anna let out a breath.

"I'm pregnant." Anna answered as Audrey dropped the drink that she had been holding and stopped in her tracks.

"Holy shit. No wonder you were acting so bitchy. Does Dean know?" She asked as Anna shook her head no.

"Don't you think you should tell him?" Audrey asked as her cousin shook her head no once more.

"No, if I do that then he won't focus on the job, and they'll use it against him. I know they will. So for right now this stays between me and you ok?" Anna asked as her cousin nodded at her.

"Sorry I've been such a bitch, blame the Winchester demon." Anna added as her cousin laughed at her.

Anna went back to packing as Audrey grabbed her phone and quickly ran outside. She went through the contacts till she got to Sam's number and quickly hit send.

"Hey Sam." Audrey said with a smile as she began to pace around the parking lot.

"_Hey Audrey, how are you guys?" _Sam asked as Audrey looked around to make sure her cousin was no where in sight.

"We're good. Anna's good. Where are y'all? You have any leads?" She asked.

"_That's good. We are at Bobby's for a little bit then we are back on the road. We're seeing if he can help us we haven't had any luck so far." _Sam said as Audrey sighed.

"Listen Sam. I need to tell you something. This stays between me and you ok?" She asked as she checked once more to make sure she was alone.

"_Okay shoot." _Sam said.

"You're alone right? Dean isn't there is he?" Audrey asked as she paced.

"_Yeah I am. Dean's inside with Bobby probably drinking himself to death. He's taking this hard." _Sam said as Audrey sighed and closed her eyes.

"Well, what I wanted to tell you involves Dean." Audrey said. "Anna has been acting like a complete and utter bitch for the past two days I asked her what her problem was and she told me." Audrey said as she looked out into the night.

"_What's going on?" _Sam asked.

"Anna's pregnant." Audrey said as she heard silence from the other end. "Sam you still there?" she added.

"_Yeah I'm here. Wow." _Sam said as Audrey sat down on the curb.

"I know. Please don't tell Dean ok? Anna will tell him when she feels is right. She thinks that he'll lose focus and the angels and demons will use the baby against him if he knows." Audrey explained.

"_True. I promise I won't say anything. I'll call you back in a little while, ok?" _Sam asked.

"Okay. Talk to you in a little while, love you." She said as she began to walk back towards the motel.

"_Love you too, bye." _Sam said as Audrey hung up the phone and began to walk in the door.

She was almost to the door when she heard Anna screaming in pain.

Audrey quickly ran into the room to see her cousin lying on the floor with one hand on her head and the other on her stomach.

"Anna what's going on?" Audrey asked as she ran to her cousin's side.

"Audrey, Sam and Dean are in danger." Anna said in between sobs.

"What? How do you know that? Come on we need to get you to a hospital." Audrey said as she tried to help Anna up.

"I just had a vision. It was like the ones Sam used to have. We have to go and save them." Anna said as Audrey shook her head no.

"Anna we can't they don't want our help. We need to get you to an ER and soon." Audrey said as Anna quickly stood up and grabbed the car keys.

"I'm fine. I'm going to help them I don't care what anyone thinks." Anna said as she ran out the door, got in the car, and drove away before Audrey could stop her.

"DAMNIT!" She yelled as she quickly got her cell phone and hit send.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys here is chapter 2! Sorry for the long wait! Hope you enjoy! Read and REVIEW! :)**

* * *

"Damnit Sam, answer your damn phone!" Audrey screamed as she dialed Sam's number for the tenth time.

"Fuck it." She said as she quickly scrolled down to Dean's name and hit send.

"_Audrey what's going on?" _Dean said as he answered his phone.

"Your girlfriend or whatever she is to you has gone wacko. She's convinced that you and Sam are in danger and she took it upon herself to get in the car and start driving to god knows where, and your brother won't answer his phone so now I am beginning to think she's right." Audrey said without taking a breath.

"_Sammy's fine he took a walk and last I saw him he was sitting on one of the truck beds. Maybe you can catch Anna before she gets far do you know how to hot wire a car?" _Dean asked as Audrey rolled her eyes.

"No you dumbass I don't know how to hotwire a car." Audrey said as she heard Dean groan in frustration.

"_Ok under the steering wheel there are two wires you…SAM!" _Dean quickly yelled causing Audrey to jump and quickly panic.

"Dean what's going on?" Audrey said with a shaky voice as she heard static and commotion on the other end of the line.

"_I'm going to have to call you back Audrey." _Dean said quickly hanging up the phone.

The line went dead and Audrey ran to the car and pulled 2 wires from underneath the steering wheel.

"Please god let these be the right ones." She prayed as she rubbed the two wires together. After a few minutes the car started causing Audrey to let out a sigh of relief.

She quickly floored the car and made her way to Bobby's.

**~Bobby's Junk Yard~**

"Sam behind you!" Dean screamed as two unknown men appeared from out of no where and headed straight towards Sam.

Two other men restrained Dean as a girl with long brunette hair stepped out of the shadows.

"Who the hell are you and what do you want with us?" Dean yelled as the girl laughed a little at him.

"Well well well… So we meet again Winchesters." She said as she walked over to Sam. "Hiya Sammy." She added as Sam looked up with her with a confused face.

"Ruby?" He asked as she shook her head no with a smile.

"Think before that." She said as Sam looked at her realizing who she was.

"Meg." Sam said as he gritted his teeth.

"Ding Ding Ding." Meg said with a smile and laugh as she twirled her knife around. "I must admit you boys haven't changed a bit." She said as she touched Sam's face with the knife.

"Little Sammy's grown up a little bit but you are still the same as ever." She said with a snicker as she looked at Dean who glared at her.

"Bite me bitch." Dean said through his teeth as she laughed at him but quickly turned around when they heard rustling.

"Step away from him right now bitch." The figure said as they drew a gun out.

"Just who in the hell do you think you are?" Meg said as the person stepped closer.

"I'm the mother of his baby bitch." Anna said as she got Ruby's knife out of her coat pocket. "So if you know what's best for you, you and your little bitches will get out of here." She added as she stepped closer to her.

"Ahh, just the person we were looking for." Meg said with a smirk as Anna continued to glare at her.

"What do you mean by that?" Anna said as she continued to point the gun and knife at her.

"You have what we want." Meg said with a smile as she looked down at Anna's stomach.

"No the fuck you don't." Audrey said as she stepped forward. "You will not hurt my future niece or nephew. You won't hurt my cousin, my boyfriend or his dumbass brother." She added as Dean looked at her with a glare.

"What are you going to do about it?" Meg said as she stepped closer to Audrey who didn't back down from her.

"You remember your little friend Ruby?" Audrey asked with a glare.

"Ruby was no friend of mine." Meg said as Audrey smirked a little bit at her.

"Whether she was your friend or not is a different story but I was the one who killed her with that very knife that my cousin is holding. So if you know what's good for you, you'll let Dean and Sam go and you will leave my cousin alone." Audrey said as Meg looked at her.

"Tonight isn't the time anyway we just set this up so we could get all of you together again." Meg said with a smirk as the other four gave her the death glare.

"When the time is right we will come for you and your spawn. She is more powerful than you all imagine. We will be back." Meg said as her and her associates disappeared.

"Sammy, are you ok?" Audrey said as she walked over to Sam and touched his face.

"Yeah I am." He answered as he got up slowly with the help of Audrey who held him tightly.

Anna just looked at Dean for a minute before she began to walk back towards her car.

"Anna, wait." He said as he jogged towards the car.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Dean asked as Anna looked at him with no emotion on her face.

"Because I was afraid they would use it against you, and that's what they are doing." Anna said as she sat down in the seat.

Dean let out a breath and rubbed his face with his hands. "I saw the look on your face when she said that she was powerful. You looked like you knew what she meant. What's going on Anna how did you know to come here?" He asked as Anna looked at him.

"I don't know I just got this terrible headache like Sam used to get then I felt a sharp pain in my stomach I thought I was having a miscarriage at first but it wasn't that. I saw what just happened to all of us." Anna said with tears running down her cheeks.

Dean pulled her up out of the seat and held her tightly.

"Shh. It's okay." He said trying to comfort her. "Anna, you know if I would've known about the baby I would've stayed right?" Dean asked as Anna nodded at him.

"I know you would have Dean. I've treated Audrey like dirt because of my wacky hormones and missing you guys so much. By the way I'm sorry Audrey you didn't deserve that." She added as her cousin smiled at her.

"It's okay. I knew you didn't mean it." Audrey said as she turned her attention back to Sam.

"I know the reason you were upset was because Sam called Audrey and I didn't call you right?" Dean asked as Anna looked down and nodded.

"Anna I couldn't bear talking to you when I knew that I had let you down once again. I just wanted you to be safe." Dean said as Anna nodded at him. "I know I should have called to let you know how things were but I couldn't and now I know I made a mistake. I'm sorry." He added as Anna held tightened her arms around his waist.

"It's okay Dean. Let's just focus on keeping all of us safe, and focus on our little girl." Anna said as Dean smiled.

"A little girl? Wow. I still can't believe it. How?" Dean asked as Anna looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Dean, do we need to have the birds and the bees talk with you?" Audrey asked with a laugh. "Now little Dean when a man and a woman love each other they may feel urges..." Audrey said but was cut off when Dean began to chase her causing her to scream.

He tackled her and began to tickle her as she busted out laughing. "Uncle Uncle!" She shouted as Dean helped her up.

"Dean with a little girl. Who would've thought?" Sam asked with a smile as Anna nodded agreeing with him.

"Alright I think we should all go get some sleep considering it's almost four in the morning." Audrey said as she grabbed Sam's hand.

"Yeah I think so too Good night guys." Sam said as him and Audrey made their way back to the house leaving Anna and Dean alone.

"What in the hell is Bobby doing? Didn't he hear all the commotion?" Anna asked as Dean wrapped his arms back around her waist.

"Bobby is a very heavy sleeper it seems." Dean said with a laugh as Anna put her head on his chest.

"Come on Momma let's go get some rest." He added as he picked her up and carried her bridal style to the house shut the door behind him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys heres another chapter for you! Thought I would do something w/ Sam for this chapter so Sam girls enjoy :) The song I used is "Something Like You" By *NSYNC. Read and REVIEW please?**

* * *

**So many times I thought I held it in my hands  
but just like grains of sand  
love slipped through my fingers**

"Sam what's wrong?" Audrey asked as she noticed Sam was looking at her.

"Nothing just thinking." Sam said with a smile as Audrey curled up closer to him.

"What are you thinking about?" Audrey asked as Sam touched her face.

"About everything that has been going on these past few years. When Jess died I thought I would never be able to love again." Sam said with sadness in his eyes.

"I thought that if I got with someone else something bad would happen to them because of me. Many times it did but you are different." Sam said as he wrapped his arms around Audrey and held her tight.

**So many nights I asked the Lord above  
Please make me lucky enough to find a love that lingers**

"I prayed and prayed for someone to love that would understand the life that I live. I prayed that maybe one day I could have a normal life, settle down and have a family. As much as I want a normal life I know I'll never have one, but I still prayed that I would find someone." Sam said looking down at Audrey.

Audrey lay there quietly as she listened to him. She had known Sam for a short time but for the short time that they had been together they had instantly connected mentally and physically.

**Something keeps telling me that you could be my answered prayer  
you must be heaven sent, I swear  
cuz...**

"When I met you I knew that God had answered my prayers. We have been through a lot in a short amount of time and you haven't left yet." Sam said as Audrey looked at him with a smile.

Audrey touched his face as he closed his eyes.

"I swear you are an angel." Sam said as Audrey's smile widened. "My guardian angel that was sent to me. Things were beginning to look down for me until you showed up. Now that you're here I'm happy again." He added as Audrey laid her head on his chest.

Audrey just kept smiling taking in everything that Sam was saying to her.

**Something happens when you look at me I forget to speak**  
**something happens when you kiss my mouth my knees get so weak**

"The way you are looking at me right now leaves me speechless. You are the most beautiful girl that I have ever laid eyes on." Sam said as he gently tucked a piece of her hair behind her ear.

"When you kiss me I go weak in the knees." Sam said as he gently lowered his mouth to hers.

Audrey kissed back and urged the kiss on by deepening it slipping her tongue into his mouth.

After a few spine-tingling minutes Sam broke the kiss and smiled as Audrey looked up at him with a sad face.

"What's wrong?" Sam asked as Audrey looked at him with a small smile.

"You stopped." She said as Sam laughed at her.

**Could it be true is this what God has meant for me?  
cuz baby I can't believe...that something like you could happen to me**

"I love you Audrey. I can't believe that you are mine. I don't deserve you." Sam said as Audrey gently touched his face.

"Don't ever say that." Audrey said as Sam looked at her. "I'm the one that doesn't deserve you. I have a past that you don't know about." She added as Sam looked at her with a confused face.

**yeah yeah...something like you**

**Girl in your eyes I feel your fire burn**  
**oh your secrets I will learn**  
**even if it takes forever**

"Audrey everyone has a past. You wouldn't be human if you didn't. I know I have a past, and I have done some things that I would love to take back but I can't. I can only learn from my past mistakes and make myself better." Sam said as Audrey nodded at him.

"I want to know all your secrets good or bad. Even if it takes forever." Sam said as Audrey looked up at him.

**With you by my side I can do anything  
I don't care what tomorrow brings as long as we're together  
**

"We were crazy to leave you guys. Now I know that if you are by my side I can do anything." Sam said as Audrey smiled at him.

"I know these next few months are going to be crazy, but I know if I have you on my side everything will be okay. I don't care what tomorrow brings as long as we're together." He added as Audrey reached up and ran her fingers across his jaw line.

**My heart is telling me that you could be my meant to be  
I know it more each time we touch  
cuz...**

"Sam, pinch me." Audrey said as Sam looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

"Why?" He asked with a small laugh.

"To make sure I'm not dreaming." She said with a smile as she touched his face.

"Audrey I promise you that you aren't dreaming. Sometimes I think I am." Sam said as he kissed her lips gently.

"My heart is telling me that you are the one. I know it sounds crazy because we haven't been together that long, but I just know. I know it more every time we touch." Sam said as he touched her face and let his hands move down her arms making her shiver.

**Something happens when you look at me I forget to speak  
something happens when you kiss my mouth my knees get so weak**

**Could it be true is this what God has meant for me?  
cuz baby I can't believe...that something like you could happen to me  
**

"I love you." Audrey said as Sam smiled at her.

"I love you too Audrey." He replied as he lowered his mouth to hers once again.

Audrey deepened the kiss as Sam broke it causing Audrey to groan.

"Sam, don't stop." Audrey said as he looked at her with a grin and slowly pulled her shirt up kissing her exposed flesh as he made his way up.

Audrey moaned as he made his way up to her neck and gentled nibbled as she grabbed his shirt and quickly pulled it over his head.

**Something magical (something magical)  
something spiritual (something spiritual)  
something stronger than the two of us alone  
something physical**

Sam sat up and looked down at Audrey smiling.

"What?" She asked with a smile.

"You're beautiful." He said as he brought his lips down to hers once more.

Her hands found his chiseled chest as he kissed her neck again making his way to her bare shoulders.

Audrey quickly grabbed the front of his pants and began to undo his belt.

"Impatient much?" Sam said with a laugh as Audrey smiled at him.

"Uh huh." She said with a giggle as he helped her remove them.

**something undeniable (undeniable)  
nothing like anything (anything) that i've ever known  
cuz...**

Audrey had never felt the way she was feeling now as he kissed and touched her in a way no man had ever before.

She knew she never wanted anyone else and wanted this moment to last forever.

**Something happens when you look at me I forget to speak  
something happens when you kiss my mouth my knees get so weak  
could it be true is this what God has meant for me?  
cuz baby I can't believe...that something like you could happen to me**

"You're shaking." Sam said as he held her closer a little while later.

"I'm ok. I just can't believe wow." Was all she could manage to get out. No one had ever made her feel the way Sam did.

Sam laughed as he pulled her closer to him and kissed her forehead.

They lay there in silence for a few minutes and jumped as they heard pounding on the wall.

"Hey that was getting good why did you stop?" Dean shouted as Sam laughed and Audrey shook her head.

"Damnit Dean shut up and go to sleep." They heard Anna yell as they laughed even more.

"Dean you know there's websites for that right? Stop listening in on us." Audrey yelled as Sam laughed beside her.

"Kind of hard not to listen in. Quiet down next time." Dean said as they shook their heads.

"Sorry." Sam said with a laugh as Audrey laid her head back on his chest.

**Something happened...ohhhh, can't believe that you happened to me  
hey yeah...**

"I love you." Sam said in a whisper as they slowly drifted off to sleep in each others arms.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! Sorry for the month wait! Hopefully my muse will stay this time. I only own Audrey and Anna. Read, Review and enjoy! PLEASE let me know what you think!**

* * *

**~Next Morning~**

"Hi lovebirds." Dean said with a huge grin as Sam and Audrey walked into the kitchen.

Audrey rolled her eyes at him as Sam sat down at the table with a smile.

"Everyone sleep okay?" Bobby asked as Sam and Audrey nodded.

"Oh yeah I slept great after the rabbits stopped for the night." Dean said with a smirk as Anna smacked him upside his head and put plates of food in front of all of them.

"What's the plan for today?" Anna asked as she sat down beside Dean and put a piece of bacon in her mouth.

"Well I figured me and Sam would go and find Meg or see if we can get anything out of Castiel." Dean said as Anna looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"What are me and Audrey supposed to do?" Anna asked as Dean looked down at his plate.

"Stay here with Bobby and research to see if you can find out what is going to happen to us." He replied as Anna threw the dish towel on the counter.

"So we have to stay here and have our noses in books all day? Screw that I want to be with you Dean!" She yelled as Dean rubbed his forehead with his thumb and index finger.

Audrey mouthed "Here we go." as Sam shook his head.

"Baby, do I need to remind you that you are pregnant? I don't want anything to happen to you or the baby." Dean said as Anna shook her head.

"Dean it's not like I'm going to fight the bitch like I want to. I'll just be there for support." She said as Audrey shook her head at her.

"No Anna. They want our daughter. You don't know what they would do to you to get to her. I'm not going to deliver you to them on a silver platter. You can forget that." Dean said as Anna balled up her fists.

"I promise we will let you guys know what's going on." Sam said as Audrey kissed his cheek.

"Come on Anna we have a lot of work to do." Audrey said as she pushed her cousin towards Bobby's library.

"Good luck guys." She added as Sam and Dean nodded at her.

"Let's go." Dean said as Sam followed him out the door.

**~Library~**

"Got anything Bobby?" Audrey asked as he shrugged his shoulders.

"Honestly Audrey, the best answers you are going to get are in this." Bobby said as he passed a thick leather bound book towards the girls.

"The bible?" Anna asked as Bobby nodded.

"So this really is the end of days? They weren't bullshitting us?" Audrey asked as she grabbed the bible from her cousin and began to read Revelations.

"Bobby can we stop this? I mean I remember the stories from church its not God just flipping a switch and saying were over there's going to be war, violence, disease it's going to be scary as hell." Anna said as Bobby nodded.

"I don't know what is going to happen. All I know is that we are going to be in for a rough couple of months. We need to keep you and the boys safe." Bobby said as Anna nodded and Audrey kept reading the bible with tears in her eyes.

"Audrey why don't you go spy on the boys to see of they are getting anywhere." Anna said as Audrey looked up from the book and wiped her tears away.

"If I do I'll get yelled at. Remember I am supposed to be helping you guys research." Audrey said with a smile as her cousin rolled her eyes at her.

"Technically they forced me and the Winchester demon to stay here. They only suggested for you to stay." Anna said with a laugh as she rubbed her stomach.

"True." Audrey said with a laugh as she grabbed the keys to Bobby's car from off the table.

"I'll call you if I find out anything." She added as her cousin nodded at her as she walked out the door.

**~Sam and Dean~ **

Dean shut the door to the Impala as his brother got out and looked around.

"You think they are here?" Sam asked Dean as he shrugged in response.

"If not they will be." Dean said as he walked into the middle of the deserted road.

"Come on bitch! I know you can hear me!" Dean yelled as Sam leaned up against the Impala.

"Dean don't you think you should tone it down just a bit?" Sam asked as Dean looked back at him with a glare.

"Fuck toning it down. They want to hurt my daughter." Dean said as he looked around. "Come on bitch where are you?" He yelled again as Sam shook his head.

"Dean lets just leave they aren't coming." Sam said as Dean shook his head no.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that Sammy." A female voice said causing both of the boys to turn around.

"We want some answers and we want them now." Dean said as Meg stood there smiling at him.

"Answers? Why would I give you answers?" Meg asked as Dean looked at her with a glare.

Dean smirked and laughed a little.

"If you don't give me any answers I will send you back to hell where you came from." Dean said as he took Ruby's old knife out of his pocket.

"Easy there sparky. Just hand over the mother of your baby and we'll have no problems." Meg said as Dean glared at her.

"You're not going to touch her or our daughter and if you do I will kill you personally." Dean said as Meg smiled at him.

"See Winchester I tried to be civil with you. I asked nicely if you'd hand her over and there would be no problems. Now you've forced me to be a bitch." Meg said as she stepped forward. "You better watch your back Winchester sooner or later we will find her and when we do it might not be pretty." She added with a laugh as Dean glared at her like he wanted to kill her.

Meg acted like she was going to attack but stopped as Castiel came from the shadows.

She saw him and ejected herself from the person's body causing black smoke to come out of her mouth.

"Damnit!" Dean yelled as the body fell to the ground.

"Castiel can you please tell us what's going on?" Sam asked as Castiel walked towards the brothers.

"Dean they won't kill Anna she's just as important as Ambriel." Castiel said as Dean looked at him with a confused look on his face.

"Ambriel?" Dean asked as the angel nodded at him.

"Your daughter. That will be her name. She has special protection powers that are the strongest when she is around her parents and family." Castiel explained.

"Is that how Anna knew exactly where to go when Meg first came after us?" Sam asked as Castiel nodded.

"Yes Sam. Since she hasn't been born Anna is getting some of her powers. Ambriel knows when something bad is going to happen. The demons know this and they want Anna until the baby is born. After she is born they want to use Ambriel to their advantage." He added as Dean looked at him with wide eyes.

"I won't let this happen but if the off chance they do capture Anna and I'm unable to get to her, what will they do to her after Ambriel is born?" Dean asked as the angel looked down at the ground.

"Kill her unfortunately. We won't let that happen Dean." Castiel said as he put his hand on Dean's shoulder.

Dean nodded and looked at the ground as the angel stepped back.

"Anna is safe. The angels are looking after her. We have more pressing matters. Lucifer has been circling his vessel for a few weeks now." The angel said looking at Sam.

"Circling me?" Sam asked as Castiel shook his head.

"No his substitute vessel. You have to invite him in. It's only a matter of time before he comes after you Sam. You need to be prepared." Castiel said as Sam nodded at him.

"You don't have to worry Cass I'm not saying yes to him." Sam said as it suddenly grew colder.

"What the hell?" Dean said as he crossed his arms trying to get warm.

"Well helloo Sammy." An unfamiliar voice said from behind.

The three men turned around to see a man with a small burn scar on his forehead smiling at them.

"Lucifer?" Sam asked as he stood frozen.

"Howdy." The man said with a smirk.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! Here is Chapter 5! I only own Anna and Audrey. Read, REVIEW and enjoy! Let me know if you like it! :)**

* * *

"What the hell?" Audrey said as she hid behind Bobby's car.

"You son of a bitch I'm not going to say yes to you." Sam said with a glare as Lucifer stepped closer to him.

"You see that's where you're wrong Sammy boy. You will say yes believe it or not." Lucifer said with a grin as Sam clinched his jaw.

"You already have a meat suit why do you want mine?" Sam asked as Lucifer laughed.

"This is just a temporary vessel. You see the burns on my forehead? He's not powerful enough to contain me. You on the other hand were made for me. You can have all the power in the world if you just say yes." He said as Sam glared at him.

"You keep on asking and every time I will say no." Sam said as he balled his fists up at his sides.

"Oh you will say yes Sammy." Lucifer said as he stepped closer to him. "After all you wouldn't want anything to happen to your precious Audrey now would you?" He said as Sam's facial expression changed.

"You lay one hand on her I swear I'll…" Sam said as he heard a scream.

He looked over in the direction it was in and saw Audrey laying on the pavement holding her stomach.

"You son of a bitch what did you do to her?" Sam said as he ran over to Audrey and touched the side of her face.

"It's called ripping her apart from the inside out. Want to say yes now?" Lucifer asked as Sam gritted his teeth with tears rolling down his cheeks.

Dean quickly got the Colt from the back of the Impala and shot him in the head.

He looked at him with a shocked face as he looked back at Dean and smirked.

"There are only a few things that the Colt cannot kill and I am one of them." Lucifer said with a smirk he pulled the bullet shards from his forehead.

"You son of a bitch! I WILL NOT say yes to you! Do you hear me? If you want to take it out on anyone take it out on me. Leave Audrey and my family out of this!" Sam yelled as Lucifer rolled his eyes.

"Sammy all you have to do is say yes and I will leave her alone." Lucifer said as Sam shook his head no.

"You leave me no choice." He said as he held up his hand causing Audrey to scream loudly in pain.

"Hey assbutt." A voice said from behind as Lucifer turn around to look.

Castiel held his hand out and the three humans were teleported back to Bobby's place.

**~Bobby's~**

"Audrey baby are you alright?" Sam asked as he held her up in his arms.

"Sam it hurts." She answered as she coughed.

"Cas can you heal her?" Dean asked as the angel looked down with a frown.

"I wish I could Dean but I used almost all of my energy teleporting us all back here. Her injuries aren't as severe as you think." Castiel said as Sam nodded at him.

"Come on let's get her to the emergency room." Dean said as he helped Sam put her in the back of the Impala. "Cas go get Anna and Bobby please?" He added as Castiel nodded at him.

Dean shut the door to the Impala as Anna came running out of the house with Bobby behind her.

"Oh my gosh what happened? Is Audrey ok?" Anna asked as Dean held her back.

"Lucifer happened. She's okay but she still needs to go to the ER. You can come with us." Dean said as Anna got in and sat in the middle and Dean got in the drivers seat.

"This is all my fault." She said as she looked back at her cousin then looked down at the floorboard.

**~Hospital~**

"Did you find out anything?" Anna asked as Sam walked out of the room into the small waiting room.

"She's got a tear in her stomach. They gave her some meds and she has to take it easy for a few weeks, but she will be okay." Sam said as he sat down beside his brother and Anna.

"It's all my fault. I told her to go and spy on you guys." Anna said as Dean put his arms around her shoulders.

"Anna it's not your fault. He would've found some other way to get her. Don't blame yourself." Sam said as Anna nodded.

Sam sat down beside her and the three sat in silence.

**~Audrey's hospital Room~**

Audrey lay in the bed with her eyes closed but stirred as she heard someone open the door.

"Sam?" She asked without opening her eyes.

"Afraid not sweetie. He's sleeping." The nurse said as she adjusted the IV bag beside the bed.

"Oh ok. Wait why are you putting up an IV with blood?" Audrey asked as the nurse smiled at her.

"You lost some blood before your boyfriend got you here." The nurse explained as Audrey nodded at her.

Audrey lay back down as the nurse turned around to look at her.

"Anything else you need sweetie?" She asked as Audrey looked at her with a confused look on her face.

"Yes tell me why you didn't give this to me when I got here why are you doing it now?" She asked as the nurse put on a sinister smile and changed forms.

"Because now I can watch you suffer." Lucifer said as he stood in front of the door.

"You son of a bitch! Leave us the fuck alone! I have nothing to do with this." Audrey screamed as she thrashed around the bed unable to move.

"Oh but you will have something to do with it. See I'm turning you into what your Sammy was before- a monster. You will have demon blood pumping through your veins." Lucifer said as Audrey continued thrashing around the bed.

"What do you want from me?" She asked as tears started rolling down her cheeks.

"Ahh you are starting to feel the effects of the blood." He said as he walked towards the bed.

He touched her face as she flinched at his touch.

"You my dear are going to be the key. With this blood in your veins you will be at my mercy. If I say for you to do something you will do it." Lucifer said as Audrey looked up at him with a glare.

"You'll pay for this you bastard. Just you wait." Audrey said as Lucifer continued to smirk at her.

After a few minutes Audrey's eyes turned black causing him to smile even more.

"Good girl. Now when they come back in here you never saw me." He said as she nodded at him as if she was in a trance.

He took the IV bag down and attached the old one back to her arm and disappeared.

**~Waiting Room~**

"Audrey is stabilized now you may go in one at a time to visit." The nurse said as Anna hugged Dean and Sam smiled at her.

"Thank you." Sam said as the nurse nodded at him.

"Sam I need to ask you a few questions before you go and visit." The nurse said as Sam looked back at Anna and Dean.

"Anna you go on ahead, Dean you can go after." He said as his brother nodded at him and they walked towards the room.

"Yes?" Sam asked as the nurse looked down at the clipboard.

"Mr. Winchester it says here on Audrey's file that she came in with stomach trauma?" She asked as Sam nodded.

"May I ask how she got hurt?" She asked.

"Yes m'am we were moving stuff out of her old apartment she fell down the stairs and landed hard on the box she was carrying. It had a lot of stuff in it." Sam explained as she wrote it down on the clipboard.

"That will be all. You may go and see her now." The nurse said with a smile as Sam turned around and stopped in his tracks as he saw Dean running towards him.

"What's going on?" Sam asked his brother as Dean looked at him with wide eyes.

"Something isn't right." He said as Sam looked at him with a confused face.

"What the hell do you mean by that?" Sam asked as they walked towards the room.

"I mean she isn't acting like herself… You be the judge." Dean said as he opened the door and they walked into the room.

"Hi Sammy." Audrey said with a huge smile.

"Dean her eyes." Sam said as Dean nodded at him.

"I don't know who you are but if you know what's good for you… you will get out of Audrey!" Sam yelled as Audrey smiled at him.

"But I am Audrey! Why don't you believe me?" She asked as Anna looked at the brothers with a scared face.

"What are we going to do? We just can't exorcize her in the hospital." Anna said as the brothers shrugged their shoulders and tried to figure out what to do.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys here is Chapter 6! I'm SOOOOO sorry about the long wait I promise it won't be that long because I have a ton of new ideas for this story! So PLEASE read, review and enjoy! Please let me know what you think... if you know anyone that likes Supernatural fics send this and my previous SPN story 'Never Say Goodbye' to them so this one will make sense LOL.. anyways enough of me rambling! ENJOY AND REVIEW!**

**

* * *

**

"You know what? I have an idea." Sam said as Anna and Dean looked at him with confused faces.

"…And what would that be?" Dean asked as Sam picked up the clipboard and began signing Audrey's paperwork.

"I need to talk to Castiel first. Come on let's sign her out." Sam said as he quickly left the hospital room leaving Anna and Dean to pack up Audrey's things.

"I don't like this." Dean said as he took the suitcase Anna gave him.

"What do you mean?"

"It's never good when Sam gets these ideas. It never ends well." Dean said as Anna sighed and shook her head.

After a few minutes Sam came in the room joined by a nurse who Sam helped place Audrey into a wheelchair.

"Don't let her lift anything. Her doctor wants her on bed rest for at least a couple weeks. Also, here is a prescription. Make sure she gets it if she is in too much pain." The nurse explained as Sam nodded.

"So what's your big idea Sam?" Anna asked a little while later as they drove out of the hospital.

"I don't know if it'll work but we have to get Audrey back to normal." Sam said as Anna looked over at Audrey who was smiling and looking ahead as if she was in a daze.

"Pull over here." Sam said after about fifteen minutes of driving.

Dean pulled over and looked back at Anna who shrugged her shoulders as Sam got out of the car.

"Castiel I need your help! I know you hear me you dick!" Sam yelled as Dean grabbed his shoulder.

"Sam if you say that he isn't going to help you. Let me try. CAS!" Dean yelled as Sam stood there clinching his jaw.

"Yes?"

"What the hell? Why did you come for him and not me?" Sam asked as Dean smirked a little bit.

"Well Sam me and Cas are a little bit closer remember you chose Ruby?" Dean said as Sam glared at him.

"Cas what do I need to do to prepare if I say yes?" Sam asked as Dean looked at him with an angry look.

"What the fuck do you mean say yes?" Dean yelled as Sam stared blankly ahead.

"Look, we all know you are too stubborn to do it so why shouldn't I do it and get it over with? Plus if I make him a deal I could save Audrey." Sam said as Dean gritted his teeth and shook his head.

"You are a dumbass you know that right? You could die Sam!" Dean yelled as Sam just looked at him.

"That's the price I'm willing to pay." He said as he turned around to face Castiel. "So what do I have to do?" He added.

"Sam I don't think it's wise but it is ultimately your choice. The vessel he is using now drunk demon blood by the gallons. That is the first thing you need to do. Also think before you say yes Sam." Castiel said as Sam nodded at him.

**~Later at the hotel~**

"Anna could you take Audrey inside I want to talk to Dean alone." Sam asked as Anna nodded her head.

"Sure Sammy, but please just think about this before you do anything. I love you." She said as she hugged him.

Sam released her as Anna gave him a small smile and helped her cousin into the room.

"What's up Sammy?" Dean asked as Sam leaned up against the car beside him.

"Dean when I do this I will be gone forever. There is no turning back."

"What do you mean? I WILL find some way to get your dumbass back Sammy you can bank on that." Dean said as Sam shook his head.

"No Dean. I don't want you to." Sam said as Dean's eyes widened. "Look before you say anything Dean I want you to promise me something." Sam added as Dean slowly nodded.

"When all this is over I want you to have a normal life without hunting." Sam said as Dean just looked at him.

"Sammy I just can't quit."

"No Dean, listen to me. You have a girl that loves you and you are going to be a father soon. Your daughter needs her father. Don't put yourself at risk like Dad did. Don't be like him Dean." Sam said hitting close to home as Dean gritted his teeth.

"What about Audrey Sam? You think she wants you to leave?" Dean asked as Sam looked at the ground.

"She deserves better than me. I love her too much to put her through anymore of this." Sam replied as his big brother shook his head.

"How do you think she is going to feel when she finds out you did this to save her? There are other ways Sammy." Dean said grabbing his brother's shoulders trying to plead with him. "What is wrong with you man?" He added.

"Nothing Dean, just promise me that you will quit hunting and start your family. Get married and live the apple pie life." Sam said as Dean shook his head but then nodded slowly.

"Give this to her after this is over please." Sam said as he handed Dean a note.

Dean looked down at the piece of paper in his hands with a blank expression as Sam walked away leaving his big brother alone.

**~Next Day~**

Sam looked around the empty field as he took a swig of demon blood.

"Come on you son of a bitch I know you can hear me!" Sam yelled as he looked around.

"Well hello Sammy boy. Have you finally come to your senses?"

Sam turned around to see Lucifer's vessel standing there.

"I will say yes but on one condition." Sam said as Lucifer walked closer to him.

"Anything."

"Audrey goes back to normal and you leave her and my family out of this. This includes Anna too. They have nothing to do with it." Sam said as Lucifer rubbed his chin.

"Done." Lucifer said as he touched Sam's head and a bright light shone around them.

**~Later~**

Audrey gasped and bolted up from the bed as she looked around the hotel room.

"Sam?" Audrey yelled as the door to the room opened and Anna walked in.

"What's going on Anna?"

"You feeling ok Aud?" Anna asked as her cousin looked at her with a confused face.

"I'm fine where is Sam?" Audrey as Anna's eyes widened.

"Shit! He did it. Dean, get your ass in here!" Anna yelled as Audrey's facial expression stayed the same.

Dean ran into the room and looked at Audrey as if he had seen a ghost.

"Shit. Come on we need to find Castiel and find out where Sam is." Dean said as he tossed jackets to Anna and Audrey.

"I don't get it. What's going on Dean?" Audrey asked as she put on her jacket.

"We didn't think he'd go through with it, but since you are healed we know he did it." Anna answered as Dean had pulled out his cell phone and began dialing numbers.

"Did what?" Audrey asked with a yell as he cousin looked down at the floor with a frown.

"Audrey, Sam said yes…"


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys! Here is chapter 7 of Livin' on a Prayer! This is my version of the season 5 finale if you recognize some of the key points but I added my own little twist to it.. So read, review, and enjoy! Let me know what you think! I think this is the longest chapter I've written lol so read and REVIEW!**

**

* * *

**_Dearest Audrey,_

_This is the hardest thing I have ever had to write. Just know that this is for the best. Do not come after me no matter how much you want to. Do not try and find a way out of this either because there isn't one. I know you are wondering why I am doing this and the answer is simple. I am hindering you and my brother of having a normal life. If I wasn't in the picture, you guys wouldn't be in the mess you are in right now. Go and live a happy life away from hunting and find someone that can give you the life that I can't. I will love you forever. Don't forget me I will be with you always._

_Sam_

Audrey read the words Sam had written over and over and still couldn't wrap her finger around why he would do such a thing. She knew he wanted her to be cured of what Lucifer had done to her, but she couldn't understand why he thought that he was hindering her from doing what she wanted. She stared out the window and held the letter tightly as Dean talked on his cell phone.

"Stull Cemetary? That's in Lawrence why would he be there? Never mind, thanks Chuck." Dean said as he hung up his cell phone.

"Lawrence?" Anna asked as Dean nodded.

"Supposedly Michael and Lucifer aka Sam are supposed to have their final battle in the chosen field which happens to be Stull Cemetary. It is an old bone yard outside of Lawrence. Guess it has to end where it all started. We have until noon which means I need to step on it." Dean explained as he accelerated the car making the girls hold on to the arm rests.

"I thought you were Michael's vessel? You aren't going to say yes so who is he going to fight?" Anna asked as Audrey just stared straight ahead.

"Chuck said the angels used a substitute aka my half brother Adam who has been dead for a year." Dean explained as Anna shook her head.

"This is really it isn't it Dean?" Anna asked as Dean shook his head.

"Not if I can help it." He answered.

"We're coming Sammy." Audrey said in a whisper as Dean raced down the road.

**~Stull Cemetery~ **

"Its' good to see you Michael." Lucifer said in Sam's form as he walked up to a smiling Michael.

"It's good to see you too it's been so long. Can you believe it's finally here?" Michael/ Adam asked.

"No not really."

"Are you ready?"

"As ready as I'll ever be. Part of me wishes we didn't have to do this." Lucifer said with a sigh as his brother looked on.

"Me too."

"Then why are we here Michael?" Lucifer/ Sam asked as Michael looked at him with a glare.

"You know why! After what you did I have no choice." Michael said with a hiss.

"What I did? What if it's not my fault?" Lucifer asked as Michael looked at him with a confused face.

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Think about it. Dad made everything. Which means he made me what I am. He wanted the devil."

"So?"

"So why make us fight? I don't see the point."

"What's your point?" Michael asked as Lucifer shook his head.

"We are going to kill each other and for what? One of dad's tests? We don't know the answer. We are brothers, let's just walk off the chessboard."

"I'm sorry I can't do that. I'm a good son I have my orders." Michael said as Lucifer/Sam gritted his teeth.

"But you don't have to follow them!"

"You think I'm going to rebel? I'm not like you."

"Please Michael…"

"You know, you haven't changed a bit little brother. Always blaming everyone but yourself. We were together, we were happy, but you betrayed me… all of us. You made our father leave." Michael said as he stepped closer to Lucifer.

"No one makes Dad do anything. He is doing this to us!" Lucifer said as Michael balled up his fists.

"You are a monster Lucifer, and I have to kill you!"

"If that's the way it's got to be then I'd love to see you try…" Lucifer said but was cut off as he heard music blaring around them.

"Howdy boys." Dean said as 'Rock of Ages' by Def Leppard blared from the Impala's speakers. "Sorry if I am interrupting something but we need to talk." He added as Michael and Lucifer looked at him like he was crazy.

"Dean even for you this is a whole new mountain of stupid." Lucifer said as Dean smirked at him.

"I am not talking to you. I'm talking to Sam." Dean said as Audrey got out of the car along with Anna.

"You are no longer the vessel Dean you have no right to be here." Michael said as the three walked closer to them.

"Adam if you are in there I am sorry."

"Adam isn't home right now."

"Then you are next on my list, buttercup. I need five minutes with him." Dean said as Michael/Adam looked at him with a glare.

"You maggot. You are no longer apart of this story!"

"Hey ass-butt." A voice said from behind causing everyone to turn around to see Castiel and Bobby. Castiel threw a bottle with a flaming rag in it at Michael who screamed as the flames engulfed him.

"Ass-butt?" Dean asked as Michael disappeared.

"He'll be back and upset, but you got your five minutes." Castiel said as the others looked at him with shocked expressions on their faces.

"No one kicks around my brother but me…" Lucifer said with a glare as he made Castiel explode.

Lucifer walked closer to Dean as Audrey stood beside him.

"Sammy can you hear me?" Dean asked as Lucifer walked towards him.

"Sam baby please fight him. I know you can." Audrey added as Lucifer glared at them.

"You know I tried to be nice for Sammy's sake but you are a pain in my ass!" Lucifer yelled as he punched Dean causing Anna to scream behind them.

She quickly covered her mouth with her hands regretting what she had just done, but glared as he took another punch.

"You bastard! He is only trying to help you. Sammy we know you are in there and can hear us fight this bastard!" Anna screamed as Lucifer dropped Dean to the ground and walked towards Anna with a sinister look on his face.

"Don't you hurt her." Dean said as he coughed and crawled trying to grab his leg.

Lucifer balled his fists causing Anna to put her hand on her stomach and scream.

Dean winced as tears started rolling down his cheeks.

"Sammy I know you are in there!" Dean asked once more as Audrey walked up beside him.

"Oh he's in here all right. He is going to hear the snap of your bones. Every single one. We are going to take our time." He said with a sinister smile as he grabbed Audrey by her collar too.

"Sam we aren't going to leave you." Audrey said as Lucifer/Sam just stared at her.

"It's ok Sam we're here we not gonna leave you." Dean repeated as Lucifer drawed back his fist as if he was going to hit him again but stopped as he looked over into Audrey's eyes and saw his reflection. He looked over and saw the small army man that was stuck in the ashtry in the Impala.

Sam's life and memories began to flash before him. He quickly let Dean and Audrey go causing Dean to fall up against the Impala and Audrey to fall down beside him.

"Dean I've got him. It's going to be okay." Sam said as he threw something on the ground.

"I love you." He added kissing Audrey's lips gently then quickly said a few words in Latin.

"Sam! It's not going to end this way. You have to step back." Michael said causing Sam to turn around.

"You are going to have to make me!" Sam yelled as the ground started collapsing near them.

"I have to fight my brother Sam. It's my destiny." Michael replied as Sam ignored him.

Sam started to lean back but was stopped by Michael who pulled him back. The ground collapsed even more causing both to loose their balance.

"NO!" Audrey yelled as she grabbed a hold of Michael's coat and fell into oblivion with the two men.

"Audrey NOOOO!" Anna yelled and gasped as she put her hand back on her stomach.

Tears began to roll down Dean's cheeks as Anna crawled to his side, put her face in his shoulder and began to cry with him.

Castiel soon reappeared touching Dean causing his injuries to go away and touched Anna's stomach.

"Castiel you are alive?" Anna asked as she stood up shocked that the pain in her stomach had gone away. She put her hand on top as she felt a small kick, she smiled through her tears.

"I'm better than that." Castiel replied as Dean stood up.

"Cas are you god?" Dean asked as Castiel laughed a little.

"That is a nice compliment but no. Although, I do believe he brought me back… new and improved."

"So what are you going to do now?" Dean asked as he put an arm around Anna's waist.

"Return to heaven I suppose. With Michael in the cage I'm sure it's total anarchy up there." Castiel answered as Dean nodded slowly.

"So what? You are the new sheriff in town?"

"Yeah. I like that. I suppose I am." Castiel said with a small smile as Dean had a blank expression on his face.

"Wow. God gives you a brand new shiny set of wings, and suddenly you are his bitch again." Dean said as Castiel shook his head.

"I don't know what god wants. I don't know if he'll even return it just seems like the right thing to do." Castiel said as fresh tears began to roll down Deans cheeks.

"Well if you do see him tell him that I am coming for him next." Dean said as he wiped his tears with the back of his hand.

"You're angry…"

"That's an understatement." Dean said as he began to walk away.

"He did help. Maybe more than we realized."

"That's easy for you to say. He brought you back. What about Sam and Audrey? What about Anna? Hell what about me, huh? Where's my grand prize? All I got was my brother and my future cousin-in-law in a hole!" Dean yelled as tears began to fall down harder down Anna's cheeks.

Dean took her in his arms and held her as Castiel disappeared.

They held each other in silence before Dean pulled away.

"How far is Vegas?" Dean asked causing Anna to look at him with a confused look on her face.

"I have no idea why?" She asked.

"I'm keeping my promise. Let's go." Dean said as Anna shrugged her shoulders, got in the car and the 1967 Chevy Impala disappeared down the road…


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys here is Chapter 8! I only own Anna, Audrey and Ambriel! Please read, review and enjoy! Let me know what you think, please?**

**

* * *

****~One Year Later~**

"Hey Dean, can you check on Ambriel while I unpack this box please?" Anna asked as Dean walked into the living room of the small house the couple had just purchased.

"Sure is it bottle time?" Dean asked as Anna nodded at him with a smile. Dean smiled and went into the kitchen.

During the course of the year Dean and Anna had gotten married and started their family. About six months after they got married Anna gave birth to their daughter who had Dean wrapped around her finger. After Ambriel had been born Anna had been working on getting recertified in nursing while Dean had a job working construction.

It had been a year of happy times but they were also trying to fill the void that Sam and Audrey had left behind.

Anna sighed as she picked up a picture of Sam and Audrey that she had taken shortly before the Stull Cemetery incident. She looked at their smiling faces and wiped a tear from her eye as she placed it on the mantle.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Dean asked as he walked down the stairs carrying Ambriel and feeding her.

"Nothing just thinking about a few things." Anna said with a smile as she walked over to where her husband was standing.

"Am I doing this right?" Dean asked as Anna gave a small laugh.

"Yes you are but elevate her more we don't need her getting an ear infection." Anna said as Dean elevated Ambriel. Anna smiled as she saw how Dean was looking at his daughter.

"She is beautiful just like her mother." Dean said as Anna smiled and put her head on his shoulder.

She bent down and kissed her daughters cheek and quickly kissed Dean's lips as she picked up another box.

Anna opened it up to see Dean had brought all of Sam's old lore books and books Bobby had given them that had spells in them.

"Dean what is this? I thought you burned all of these." Anna said as Dean looked at her with a shocked face.

"I burned some." Dean replied with a nervous laugh as his wife glared at him. "Well you couldn't expect me to burn them all Ann. I can't run from my past forever so I came prepared." He added as she put them back in the box.

"I'm going to put them in the attic away from everything so our guests won't think we are nuts." Anna said as Dean laughed at her.

"By the way there are a few boxes that need to go to the garage. When you get finished with Ambriel take them out there please?" She asked as Dean nodded and began to walk up the stairs.

Dean gently placed Ambriel back in her crib, kissed her cheek, and stood there and watched as she snuggled up under her cover.

Dean smiled as he picked up a box and walked to his and Anna's bedroom. He leaned down and looked at the doorway to make sure Anna wasn't coming. He then quickly grabbed a jar of holy water and his trusty Colt 1911 .45 caliber gun and placed them under the bed before he grabbed the box and walked towards the garage.

He sat the boxes down then set his sights on something in the corner. He smiled as he pulled the tarp off the Impala and sighed. "Baby did you miss me?" He asked as he heard shuffling in the corner.

"Oh my gosh it's a big brown tarp wonder what could be under there?" Anna asked with a laugh as Dean jumped.

"Damnit Anna, don't sneak up on me like that." Dean said as Anna laughed at him.

"Dean, lighten up. You're so jumpy lately." Anna said as she walked over to Dean and rubbed his shoulders. She worked his tense muscles making him groan and shut his eyes.

Anna smiled and kissed the side of his neck causing Dean to quickly grab her and place her on the trunk of the Impala. He began to urgently kiss her lips and moved down to her neck, but she pushed him away.

"Baby, we can't." Anna said as Dean ignored her and began to nibble on her neck.

"Dean…"

"Mmm?"

"Not here, not now." Anna said as Dean groaned and looked at her with an annoyed face.

"Why not?"

"Um… need I remind you that we have a newborn in the house that we need to look after? We can't just randomly have sex in the garage anymore." Anna said as she hopped off of the Impala and walked towards the door.

"You're a damn tease you know that right?" Dean asked as Anna busted out laughing.

"How about this? We finish unpacking, put Ambriel to bed and then we have our fun." Anna asked as Dean walked up to her and kissed her lips gently. He started to put his hand up her shirt but stopped when Anna slapped his hand away.

"Later baby I promise." Anna said with a laugh as she walked away.

Dean rolled his eyes and picked up another box. He looked down and realized the box contained all the books he had collected in the past year to try and see if he could find a way to get Sam and Audrey back. He of course came up with nothing and promised Anna that he would torch them and get on with his life. Instead, Dean hid them. Reading them over and over to the point he had memorized them, and he still came up with nothing.

Dean sighed as he gathered up the books and got a can of gasoline and a match. Maybe Anna was right. He had a wonderful life now. There was no use in fighting it; his brother was never coming back.

He threw the books down on the ground, poured some gas on it and lit a match.

"Bye Sammy." Dean said as he threw the match on the ground and watched the books burn.

**~Later that night~**

Dean stretched as he looked to see Anna's place empty in the bed. He sat up and turned on the light and yawned as he slowly woke up. He looked up to see Anna walk past the door.

"Babe what are you doing?" Dean asked as Anna backed up and stood in their doorway.

"Ambriel needed a diaper change. I'm changing her clothes then I will be back. Go back to sleep." Anna said with a smile as Dean nodded and got back under the covers. He had just placed his head on the pillow and got comfortable as he heard a scream come from his daughter's room.

Dean quickly grabbed his Colt and ran to Ambriel's room to find Anna clutching her blanket and crying. Their newborn was no where in sight.

"Anna what happened?" Dean asked as he ran over to his wife who was sobbing uncontrollably.

"I don't know. She was there when I went to get her a change of clothes, I came back and she was gone. I was gone for less than a fucking minute Dean." Anna yelled in between her sobs.

Dean lowered his gun and hugged his wife tightly.

"Come on we need to call the police." Dean said as he put his arm around his wife's shoulder.

They were halfway down the stairs when they heard a knock at the door. Dean cocked his gun and slowly opened the door.

"You missing something?" a voice asked causing Dean to freeze.

"Dean who is it…" Anna asked before her eyes widened at the sight of Sam and Audrey standing on her front porch.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys! Here is Chapter 9! I only own Anna, Audrey, Ambriel, and Mrs. Gills.. Please, read, review and enjoy! PLEASE let me know what you think! :) ALSO if you like my story check out my friend SweetGA07's storys GameSetMatch and Checkmate.. please REVIEW Checkmate for her please? :)**

**

* * *

**"How did you two get back and more importantly, why in the hell do you have our daughter?" Dean asked as he cocked his gun and Anna grabbed Ambriel from Audrey's arms.

"Dean we can explain if you would listen…" Sam said as Dean put the barrel of the gun in Sam's chest.

"No you listen you evil son of a bitch. Whatever the demons want with me tell them to come to me and not use my brother and cousin in law as bait." Dean said with a hiss as Anna hugged Ambriel tightly and grabbed her silver knife and holy water and handed them to Dean.

"Look if you guys don't believe us we'll do it ourselves." Audrey said as she grabbed the knife, pulled up her sleeve and hissed as she cut into her arm. She gave her cousin an 'I told you so' look as she grabbed the holy water from her hand and drank a little before gagging at the taste.

"Have any salt?" Audrey asked sarcastically as Anna glared at her and handed her some.

She quickly put some in her mouth and grabbed a flask out of her pocket and swallowed what was in it with a shudder as she looked at Sam.

"Your turn." She added as Sam looked at her with wide eyes.

"Why do I have to do it? You did isn't that proof enough?" Sam asked as Audrey glared at him.

"Fine." Sam said with a grimace as he repeated Audrey's actions and looked at his brother who stood there speechless.

"How?" Dean asked as tears began to form in his eyes.

"We don't know we just woke up in that field." Sam answered as Anna stood there with tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Well are you going to invite us in to celebrate us getting my niece back or are you going to leave us out here to freeze?" Audrey asked with a laugh as the couple moved and let them in.

Dean looked outside once more before he shut the door behind them.

"She is beautiful." Audrey said with a smile as she looked down at her niece. "She looks like you Ann nothing like him." She added with a smirk as Dean rolled his eyes at her.

"Ha ha ha. Before we get into how you two are even here, who took my daughter?" Dean asked.

"Dean you might want to check the neighborhood before you move in. Your next door neighbor is a demon." Sam said as Anna looked at him with wide eyes.

"Sweet Mrs. Gills? The old lady from next door? No there's no way." Anna said shaking her head.

"I wish she wasn't Ann but she was. She took Ambriel and was going to hand her over to her boss until we showed up." Sam explained as Anna shook her head.

"No wonder she offered to babysit on your days off." Anna said as she looked at Dean.

"Why are they after us again and who was she working for?" Dean asked as Sam looked at him.

"Crowley."

"Crowley? He's a punk ass crossroad demon why would he care about our daughter?" Dean asked as Sam shrugged his shoulders.

"I have no clue, what we need to focus on is keeping you guys safe." Sam said as Audrey gave her niece back to her mother.

Anna looked at her cousin with a confused look as she touched a small locket that was now around her daughter's neck.

"What's this?"

"A mini version of a hex bag." Audrey answered. "It will keep the demons away just don't know for how long." She added as Anna nodded at her.

"How did you learn to make this?" Anna asked as her cousin gave a small laugh.

"A few tricks of the trade I learned down there." Audrey added as her cousin shook her head.

"So you have no clue who or what pulled you out?" Dean asked as Audrey and Sam shook their heads.

"No we're just back, Dean." Audrey replied as Dean still didn't look convinced.

"Was it God? Or Cas? Does Cas know anything about this?" Anna asked as Sam shook his head no.

"You tell us. I've been calling. Cas hasn't answered our prayers. We don't know where he is. I mean, I was down there, and the next minute it's raining and I'm lying in that field alone. It's kind of hard to look when you have no leads." Sam said as Dean and Anna looked at him with a confused look.

"Alone? I thought Audrey was with you." Anna asked as Audrey shook her head.

"Actually I was pulled up two weeks after."

"We searched for what pulled us up for weeks, believe me." Sam said as his brother glared at him.

"Weeks? How long have you guys been up?" Dean asked as Sam gulped.

"About a year."

"A year?" Dean yelled.

"Dean…"

"You have been back practically this whole time and you didn't tell me? Did you guys lose the ability to call or type a freakin' text message?" Dean yelled causing Ambriel to wake up and cry.

"Dean, calm down you are upsetting the baby." Anna said as Dean took a breath to calm his nerves.

"Dean the reason I didn't say anything is because you finally have what you wanted." Sam said as Dean just looked at him.

"What I wanted? I wanted my brother alive!" Dean yelled causing Sam to stand up and face his brother.

"No Dean. You wanted a family. You have for a long time, maybe the whole time. I know you. You only gave it up because of the way we lived. You had something and you were building something. Had I shown up, Dean, you would have just ran off. I'm sorry after everything I thought you guys deserved a normal life." Sam said as Dean shook his head.

"Do you know what I went through Sam? I drank too much, I had nightmares, I collected hundreds of books trying to find anything that would help bring you guys back." Dean said as Sam just stared at him.

"Dean you promised you would leave it alone." Sam said as Dean looked at him with a glare.

'Of course I didn't leave it alone! A damn year sue me! You couldn't put me out of my misery?" Dean asked as Sam looked down at the floor.

After a few minutes of silence Dean's cell phone rang causing everyone to jump. Dean looked at the caller ID with a shocked face as he slowly opened his phone.

"Bobby?" Dean questioned as the other three just looked at him.

"_Hey boy, Sam filled me in on everything. You need to bring Anna and the kid here."_

"You knew about this? How long?"

"_All year."_

"Oh you've got to be kidding me!" Dean said with a growl as Bobby huffed on the other end of the line.

"_And I'd do it again too."_

"Why?"

"_Because you got out Dean! You walked away from the life, and I was so damned grateful you have no idea!" _Bobby yelled back.

"Do you know what walking away went for me?" Dean asked.

"_Yes it meant a wife and a kid and not getting your guts ripped out at age thirty. That's what it meant. Look I know it wasn't easy, but that's life! It's as close to happiness as I've seen a hunter get. It ain't like I wanted to lie to you son but you got out." _Bobby said as Dean held the phone in silence.

"With all that's going on now does it seem like I'm out?" Dean asked.

"_Just bring Anna and the kid here, you idjit." _Bobby said as he hung up the phone.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys here is chapter 10! I only own Anna, Audrey, and Ambriel. Please read, review, and enjoy! PLEASE LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK! :) Enjoy!**

**

* * *

****~Bobby's~ **

"Hey boy." Bobby said as he opened the door to his house and hugged Dean. Dean looked at him with no emotion as he carried his wife's bags into the house.

"Hey Bobby." Anna said with a smile as she hugged the man that had become like a father to her. Bobby broke the hug as he smiled and looked at Ambriel.

"Can I hold her?" Bobby asked as Anna nodded and gave a little laugh. "She is more beautiful in person. She looks exactly like you Ann." Bobby added as he held the small child.

"She has Dean's eyes." Anna said as Bobby continued to smile and hold the child.

"I don't understand what they want with an innocent baby." Bobby said as he handed Ambriel back to Anna.

"When Anna was still pregnant with her Castiel said that she has protection powers that are the strongest when she is around her family." Dean replied as Anna looked at him with wide eyes.

"Why wasn't I informed of this?" Anna asked her husband who looked at the ground.

"I thought it was all over. With Lucifer in the cage I thought they would stop coming after us, apparently I was wrong. They waited a year to throw us off and now they are on our tails again." Dean said as the others looked on.

"What are we going to do?" Anna asked as Dean shrugged his shoulders.

"I guess go back on the road and hunt this son of a bitch down." Dean said as Anna just stared at him.

"You are going start hunting again? Dean we talked about this." Anna said with a hint of sadness in her voice. "I thought we were through with this shit." She added as Dean let out a breath.

"I thought I was too but Anna I can't just sit back and let them destroy my life yet again. I love both of you too much to let them do that again. If that means I have to start back hunting again then so be it." Dean replied as Anna looked at the floor.

"Okay, when do we leave?" Anna asked as Dean shook his head at her.

"There is no 'we' in this Anna. I'm not going to put you at risk. Ambriel needs her mother." Dean said as he walked outside and opened up the trunk of the Impala.

"She also needs her father." Anna hissed as Dean glared at her. "There has to be another way Dean." Anna added as Dean ignored her putting weapons in a bag.

"There is no other way Anna. Please don't fight me on this. Let me go do this so we can get on with our life." Dean pleaded as Anna looked at the ground with tears slowly falling down her cheeks.

"You call me every chance you get. If you don't I WILL come after you myself, okay?" Anna asked as Sam laughed a little bit.

Dean did a fake salute causing Anna to laugh and walk closer to him. She wrapped her arms around him and he kissed her head.

"Be careful, I love you. Come back to me in one piece okay?" Anna asked as Dean hugged her tighter.

"I love you too, baby. Don't worry." Dean said as he gently kissed her lips.

"I love you too Princess, protect your mommy for me." Dean said with a laugh as he grabbed Ambriel from Audrey's arms and kissed her cheek.

"If you guys need anything you call." Audrey said as she walked up to Sam and kissed him.

"What do you mean? Are you not coming with us?" Sam asked with a confused face as Audrey shook her head no at him.

"I'm not going to leave Anna by herself. I'll research whatever you guys want me too and come and visit when you can." She added as Sam nodded and hugged her tightly.

"You sure?"

"Yeah we'll be fine. You two go ahead. Call me later ok?" Audrey asked as Sam hugged her and kissed her lips once more.

Audrey smiled as she went and stood beside her cousin who waved as the two brothers drove away.

Ambriel started crying as soon as the car disappeared making Anna shake her head.

"She's a daddy's girl can't you tell?" Anna asked as her cousin laughed at her.

"Shh baby its ok. Daddy will be back before you know it." Anna said as she rocked Ambriel and walked back into the house.

Audrey zipped up her jacket and put her hands in the pockets as she walked out to the junk yard. She sat down on a truck bed and watched as the sun began to set. Audrey sat and thought as she looked up at the sky. Guilt was beginning to take over. Everything she told Anna had been a lie. She did know how she and Sam were rescued from the pit. He didn't even know how they managed to escape. She hated lying to her family, but this was one of the instances she felt it was necessary.

"You know you should be inside doing your job instead of sitting out here moping. It's pathetic." A voice said from behind causing Audrey to jump.

She turned around to see the face of Crowley, the king of the Crossroads.

"What the hell do you want Crowley?" She asked as he looked at her with a smirk.

"You know why I am here. I want my payment." He said as he held out his hand.

"Crowley there has to be some other way. I told you to take me. I won't do this." Audrey yelled as Crowley laughed at her.

"But I don't want you. I want the kid, and you will get me the kid. If not I will kill your precious little cousin and that husband of yours." Crowley said as he stepped closer.

"Bastard! I will find another way!" Audrey yelled as she slapped him so hard the sound echoed throughout the junkyard. "SHIT!" she yelled as she held her hand and Crowley looked at her with a smirk.

"Do your job and you will be rewarded. If not we'll have no choice but to throw you back to the pit." Crowley said as Audrey glared at him.

"Throw me back? I wasn't supposed to be there in the first place!"

"We know that but with the training you received from Alastair we don't want to chance it. Plus, he doesn't want two that are like him roaming the earth." Crowley answered as Audrey gave him a look that could kill.

"Training I received? I was FORCED to do that. I don't want to remember any of it!" Audrey yelled as Crowley laughed at her.

"But you do remember it. You remember every second of it and it's eating you alive." Crowley said in Audrey's ear as she gritted her teeth.

"If you get me the kid I can make you forget everything that happened down there. I can make you forget what happened at that cemetery and I can erase the memory of the kid for good." Crowley said as Audrey just stared at him. "Tempting offer huh? I will let you decide what you want to do. The clock is ticking Audrey." He added as he disappeared leaving Audrey standing in the road alone fuming.

She quickly calmed herself down and walked back into Bobby's house to see Anna sitting beside Bobby in the rocker feeding Ambriel.

"Hey Audrey enjoy your walk?" Anna asked as Audrey just sat down. "Alright what's going on?" She added as Audrey looked up at her.

"Anna we need to have a talk. I haven't been honest with you…"


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys! Here is the newest chapter. I only own Anna, Audrey and Ambriel. Please read, review and enjoy! Let me know what you think! :)**

**

* * *

**"What do you mean Audrey?" Anna asked as her cousin got up from her chair and began to pace.

"You know when I said I didn't know what brought me and Sam back? Well I lied. I know exactly what happened." Audrey said as her cousins eyes widened.

"I was treated differently in the pit because I went willingly. The demons wanted to make me their new prodigy, so they gave me to Alastair. He told me all of the things that Dean did while he was down there and he wanted to make me exactly like Dean but worse." Audrey explained as Anna just stared at her cousin.

"The things they made me do down there Ann was terrible. Finally Crowley came to me and made me a deal. He said he would free me and Sam from hell but I would have to work for him." Audrey explained as her cousins face went from expressionless to angry.

"Work for a demon? Audrey I know everyone has their blonde moments sometimes but are you that stupid? He's screwing your ass ten ways from Sunday." Anna said as Audrey nodded and looked at the floor.

"I was desperate Anna. What was I supposed to do? He let Sam out first then to make sure I'd keep my part of the deal he let me go two weeks later. As part of the deal Sam and I had to hunt for Crowley. Sam doesn't know anything about this so don't yell at him okay?" Audrey said as her cousin gritted her teeth.

"What has he asked you to hunt?" Anna asked as Audrey sighed and sat back down in the chair and looked at her cousin and Bobby.

"Random things mostly. Vamps, Weres, shapeshifters you name it. He told me that we would hunt for him then he would come to me and he would take his final payment… our last hunt." Audrey said with a look of shame as Anna looked over at Bobby who shrugged his shoulders.

"About a week ago he came to me and told me our final hunt. He wants Ambriel, Anna." Audrey said as tears began to roll down her cheeks.

Anna looked at her cousin with a glare as she held Ambriel closer to her chest.

"I've been telling him no ever since but he won't let up. He said if I didn't hand her over to him he would kill everyone. I'm scared I don't know what to do." Audrey said as her body overcame with sobs.

Anna just sat there quietly as she took all the news in.

"Anna, say something!" Audrey screamed a little as her cousin just looked at her.

"Audrey what do you want me to say? I love you. You are my cousin. I know you only did what you did to protect Sam and you, but the life of my daughter is in danger. What do you expect me to do? Be excited about it?" Anna asked as tears began pouring down her cheeks even more.

Audrey quickly ran into the library as Anna walked up the stairs with her daughter. She gently put her down in the crib that Bobby had bought earlier that day and pulled her cell phone out of her pocket.

She dialed Dean's familiar number and let out a breath as she waited on him to answer.

"Dean, are you guys far?" Anna asked as she looked down at her sleeping daughter. "Ok if you aren't after anything I need for you to come back home. Audrey told me some things about her and Sam. I need to talk to you too alone." Anna added as she began to pace around the room a little bit. "I love you too baby. See you soon." She added as she let out another breath and looked down at her daughter.

"What on earth are we going to do with you Am?" Anna asked as she let out a small laugh.

**~Later that night~**

"Hey." Dean said as he leaned down and kissed his wife's cheek as she sat up from the bed. "What's going on?" He asked as she sat down beside him on the bed.

"I'll get into the whole Sam and Audrey thing later. Right now I want you to tell me the truth." Anna said as Dean looked at her with a confused face.

"Truth about what?"

"What happened in hell. You always put it off saying you'll tell me in your own time. It's been two years. I want to know." Anna said as Dean looked down at the floor.

"Anna what does this have to do with anything?"

"Dean, just answer the question." Anna said with a glare as Dean rolled his eyes and rubbed his forehead with his hands.

"I was gone for four months. In hell time operates differently. Instead of four months it was forty years." Dean said as Anna grabbed his hand and held onto it as he told of his experience.

"Everyday a demon named Alastair would put souls on a rack and torture us till we were no more, then make us whole so he could do it again the next day. At the end of the day he would make us an offer. If we tortured souls then we would be taken off the rack. Everyday I told him to stick it where the sun doesn't shine." Dean said as tears began to pour down his cheeks.

Anna grabbed his head and brought it down to her chest as he began to cry in her arms. She held him tight as he lifted his head to look at her.

"For thirty years I resisted. Then I just couldn't take it anymore Ann. I got off of that rack and didn't look back. The things that I did to those poor people. I want to forget it but I can't that is why I haven't told you. I wish the nightmares and the guilt will go away, but it is forever seared into my memory." Dean said as Anna held him closer.

After a few minutes of crying Dean finally calmed down .

"Baby, I'm so sorry for bugging you about wanting to know." Anna said as Dean shook his head.

"No, its ok. I needed to tell you sooner or later. Now there are no more secrets between us. Now what's going on with Sam and Audrey?" Dean asked as he wiped his eyes.

"Stay sitting down." Anna said as she began to tell Dean everything Audrey had told her.

"Why on Earth Crowley wants them to hunt for him is beyond me. He is just a crossroads demon why would he care about Am?" Dean said a few minutes later as his wife shrugged her shoulders.

"I still can't believe Audrey did this. How stupid can she be putting our daughter in danger?" Anna said as she gritted her teeth as she sat back down on the bed.

"Anna can you blame her? She was desperate. She wanted to find a way out for her and Sam and if she had to work for a demon for a bit, that's what she had to do." Dean said as Anna looked at him with a glare.

"What she had to do? Dean I'm sure there were other ways. She put our DAUGHTER in danger. Aren't you mad at all?" Anna asked as Dean stood up and walked over to his wife.

"Do I think it was smart? Hell no. But she did what she thought was best Anna. I can't say too much I did the exact same thing for Sam. As for Ambriel we will keep a watch on her. Take shifts until we find out a way to stop this bastard. He isn't going to take her Anna not on my watch." Dean said as Anna let out a breath and stood up.

Dean quickly took her in his arms and held her tightly.

"Shh. It's going to be okay. We'll get through this I swear." Dean said as tears slowly began to fall down Anna's cheeks.

"Promise?"

"I promise." Dean said as he kissed her lips gently.

Anna gave him a little smile as she walked back towards Ambriel who had awakened and was now crying.

"Shh baby its ok." Anna said as she picked her up and began to rock her. Anna tried to calm down her daughter but nothing was working. She seemed to be getting fussier by the minute.

"Does she need a bottle?" Dean asked as Anna shook her head no.

"I just gave her one about thirty minutes ago."

"Diaper change?"

"I didn't think of that." Anna said as she sat her daughter on the small table beside her and unbuttoned her outfit. "Nope." She said as she picked her back up.

"What can it be Dean? I hope she isn't getting sick." Anna said as Dean walked over to them.

"Oh she's not getting sick… Come to Daddy baby." A voice from behind said causing the young couple to turn around.


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey guys! I'm SOOOOOOOOOOOOOO sorry about how late this chapter is. I lost my muse and the holidays coming up didn't help matters either. With the hellatus in full swing I'm sure I will be updating frequently to get over my Supernatural withdrawals lol. But anyways enough of me. I only own Anna, Audrey and Ambriel. Hope you enjoy! Review please? :)**

**

* * *

**"What the hell are you doing here Crowley?" Dean asked with a glare as Ambriel continued to thrash and cry in her mothers arms.

"I've just came to take what is rightfully mine. Hand over the child." Crowley said with a hiss as he stepped into the room.

"Over my dead body." Anna said stepping forward but stopped as Dean pushed her back.

"If you don't hand over the kid that can be arranged sweetheart." Crowley said with a smirk as Anna gritted her teeth and held on to Ambriel.

"Listen here asshat, you will not be taking my daughter today or any other day. So if you know what's best for you you'll get the hell out of my house before I send your bitch ass back to the pit." Dean said with malice as Crowley just smiled at him.

"They would just send me right back. You see I'm the new big guy down there since Lucifer is in the cage." Crowley said as Sam and Audrey walked up behind him.

"So you are the new devil?" Sam asked causing Crowley to turn around and look at him.

"I'm the king of hell and I need your daughter. I'm going to give you one day and one day alone to hand her over willingly or I will use force." Crowley said as he snapped his fingers and disappeared leaving the two couples in the room and Ambriel calmed down.

Anna gently put her daughter back into her crib and looked at the other three who were just standing there looking shocked.

"Well are y'all three going to stand there or are you going to help me demon proof this room?" Anna said as she began to walk out the door with Sam and Audrey following her. She looked back to see Dean looking down at his daughter.

"Dean he's not going to take her. I'll offer myself up before he I let him have her." Anna said as she grabbed his hand.

"You aren't going to do that either." Dean said as he looked at his wife. "We just have to figure out what Crowley's plans are and go from there." He added letting out a breath.

Anna nodded as she smoothed her daughter's hair and began to walk away but stopped as her daughter grabbed her arm. Anna looked back to see Ambriel staring dead in her eyes. Suddenly, Anna doubled over in pain as she held her head and Ambriel kept her hand on her arm.

"Anna what's wrong?" Dean said with wide eyes as she sunk lower to the ground.

"Dean it's happening again… the visions…" Anna said gasping as she screamed in pain once more.

Ambriel quickly let her mother's arm go and Anna fell to the floor as Dean rushed to her side.

"Baby what did she send you?"

"Get Sam and Audrey in here now." Anna said wincing as she rubbed her head.

**~Few Minutes Later~**

A few minutes later Sam and Audrey walked back into the room carrying bags of rock salt and jugs of holy water. They looked at Anna with a confused expression.

"What's going on?" Audrey asked as she set her stuff down and walked into the room.

"Did you guys happen to know what Crowley had you hunting?" Anna asked as her cousin looked at her with a confused expression.

"I told you what he had us hunting Ann. It was just random things."

"Did he happen to mention why he had you hunting them?" Anna asked as Audrey sat down beside her.

"No. He just said it was important that we kill them." Audrey said as Anna gave a weak smile.

"Audrey did he have you kill the leaders?" Dean asked causing Audrey and Sam to look in his direction.

"No he didn't he always said to bring them to him and he would finish them off." Sam said before Audrey could answer.

"He was having you save the alphas and kill their followers so they couldn't rescue them." Dean said looking at his little brother as Sam's eyes widened.

"What's an alpha?" Audrey asked looking back at Sam who was still looking at his brother.

"An alpha means it's the first of its kind. Like an alpha vampire means it's the very first vampire in existence." Sam explained as Audrey looked confused.

"Why on earth would he want the alphas kept alive?" Audrey asked as she looked at her cousin.

"He's using them for information. He wants Ambriel because he thinks her powers will tell him where more Alphas are when they won't. Before Ambriel was born Castiel told Dean that Ambriel had powers. Protection powers that would show themselves when she was in danger or when someone she loves is in danger." Anna explained as the other three looked on.

"What kind of information does he want from them?" Sam asked looking at his sister in law.

"He is trying to find Purgatory." Anna answered.

"Purgatory? Why?" Sam asked as his brother shrugged.

"More real estate I guess?" Dean said as the other three looked on. "All we know is there is a reason Ambriel showed this to Anna. Either she is in danger or all of us are in danger. So we need to figure out what Crowley's plans are." He continued as Sam and Audrey nodded at him then began to demon-proof the room.

Dean looked over at his wife who had her hand on her head and was looking down.

"You okay Ann?" He asked as he kneeled down beside the chair and took her hand.

"Not really. I thought we had got out of hunting Dean then it comes back to bite us in the ass. We had one peaceful year. Are we ever going to be a normal family Dean?" Anna asked as Dean looked down at the floor then at his wife.

"I wish I knew the answer to that question. If I could go back a year I would in a heartbeat, but hunting was my life for so long. I don't think I'll ever be fully out of it." Dean said as Bobby walked into the room.

"Anna, Sam told me what happened. Do you remember what the place looked like?" Bobby asked as Anna shook her head.

"My best guess he has them locked up in an abandoned prison, that or he spent that much time to torture the sons of bitches for information." Anna said as Bobby looked at her with wide eyes.

"What does he want information on sweetheart?" He asked as Anna stood up from the chair.

"He wants to know where Purgatory is."

"Son of a bitch." Bobby said as he moved his cap around on his head.

"We don't understand why he would be kidnapping the alphas for information, how would they know?" Dean said as Bobby shook his head.

"Oh they would know. When a supernatural being dies it doesn't go to heaven or hell. It's sent to Purgatory, and with him imprisoning the alphas there is sure to be trouble ahead. Anna can you remember anything else?" Bobby added as Anna shook her head.

"I guess the best thing we can do is continue the hunts." Sam said as he walked back into the room. "Not kidnapping Am but our assignments he gave us last night. We will drop the alphas off too him then follow him to see where he takes them." Sam explained as the others looked on.

"We can't work for him." Dean said stepping forward.

"Do we have any other choice?" Sam asked as Dean gritted his teeth.

"Yeah I have one. How about I stab him in the throat? He wants to kidnap my daughter Sam! I just can't work for him." Dean shouted as his brother looked down.

"Dean we don't have any other choice."

"I have done some stupid things in my time, but punching a demons clock?"

"It's only until we find another way." Sam said trying to reassure his brother.

"And then?"

"Then we track down Crowley and give that son of a bitch what's coming to him. Are you guys with me?" Sam asked as the others nodded and planned out their next hunt.


	13. Chapter 13

**Told you guys I'd have another chapter up soon lol. I only own Anna, Audrey and Ambriel. Read and review. Let me know what you think, please? :) If I don't post another chapter before then I hope all my readers have a very Merry Christmas! :)**

**

* * *

****~Next Night~**

"Dean I have a bad feeling about this." Anna said looking at Dean as they hid in the back of the Impala

"Anna this is the only plan we have for now." Dean said as he watched his brother and Audrey struggle with the vampire they were taking to Crowley.

"You're right. This is completely stupid. I got to go out there and help them." Dean said as he turned to open the door but Anna stopped him.

"No you idiot. He can't know we are here. At least not yet." Anna said as she pulled Dean back down.

Dean nodded as Sam and Audrey got into the Impala.

"Ok we got him in there." Sam said as he backed up the Impala and pretended to look straight ahead. "Next thing we do is hide behind here and wait then we make our move." He added as he parked the Impala in a secluded spot.

They sat in silence for a few minutes as Sam pulled his binoculars out and looked ahead. "The coast is clear come on." He said as he got out of the Impala with the other three following him. They all cocked their guns and slowly made their way into Crowley's makeshift prison.

"Please help us." A Djinn pleaded with Anna as she walked past it. "I swear I won't harm anyone else. Please." She added grabbing a hold of her arm.

"Shh. You are going to blow our cover." Anna said as she shook her arm away.

"We will deal with you later." Dean said looking back.

The group got about halfway into the prison when they heard electricity cracking and sounds of screaming.

They quickly hid outside the door as they heard Crowley questioning the vampire inside.

"You tell me where it is right now or I will…"

"You will what? Electrocute me?" The vampire asked as the group heard the sounds of electricity cracking once more. "Ouch that hurts." The vampire said sarcastically as Crowley gritted his teeth.

The vampire looked up and smelled the air causing a little grin to come upon his face.

"Looks like we aren't alone." The vampire said causing Crowley to turn around when the group walked into the small room.

"Ahh the Scooby gang's all here." Crowley said faking a smile. "How may I be of service to you? Did you bring the child?" He added as Dean laughed at him.

"Sorry to burst your bubble but no. We came to find out why you want our daughter and why you want to know where Purgatory is." Dean said as he pointed his gun ready to shoot.

"Dean Dean Dean… I'm a business man. Purgatory is adjacent to hell so… I want it. As for your daughter she could lead me to it." Crowley said as he wrung his hands.

"Why do you want it?" Audrey asked stepping forward.

"Employees don't question management." Crowley said with a smirk as Dean's anger hit the roof.

"We aren't your employees!" Dean shouted causing Crowley to smile again.

"On the contrary you have been for quite some time now. You are going to fit in well with this family Audrey. When something bad happens they jump to sacrifice themselves. Quite touching really." He said looking up then back down at Audrey who looked like she wanted to kill him.

"Well we quit." Audrey said with a smirk as she crossed her arms.

"Ah young Audrey. That isn't going to help get your soul back is it?" Crowley said with a smile as Audrey gritted her teeth.

"Your soul?" Sam, Dean, and Anna said in unison as Audrey looked back at them with a blank expression.

She turned back around and faced Crowley who was still smiling at her. "You son of a bitch!" She yelled causing the other three to jump.

"You can't get my soul back you were just a punk ass crossroads demon when I made the deal. It takes a shitload of power to do that." Audrey yelled.

"Wait. He brought us back? I thought you said you didn't know what happened." Sam said as Audrey just looked down.

"I was a punk ass crossroad demon. Now I'm the king of hell. Believe me I have the mojo. One snap of my fingers you get your soul back, or I could send the both of you back to the hole. Got it?" Crowley said as the others just stared at him.

"Now the job is simple enough. Bring me creatures. Aim high on the food chain please. Everybody wins that way. See you soon." Crowley said as he snapped his fingers and disappeared.

"Damnit!" Dean said as he threw something at the wall. "Why didn't you tell us this?" He asked getting in Audrey's face.

"Because I knew how you would react! Let's get Edward Cullen back in the cage then yell at me okay?" Audrey asked as Dean turned around and dosed the vampire up with dead mans blood.

Sam and Dean picked the vampire up and threw him back in the cage then turned around to face Audrey and Anna.

"Now explain." Dean said as Audrey let out a breath and looked at the ground.

"I told you guys the truth. I don't know why you are so pissed off." Audrey said as she pushed past them and walked out the door.

"Yeah you did but you failed to mention a few points." Dean said as they followed her to the Impala.

"I sold my soul to Crowley. Happy?" She yelled as the other three just stared at her. "He told me that if I hunted alphas for him that he would give it back. I didn't know that he would want me to kidnap my niece." Audrey added as Dean shook his head.

"You should have known he wasn't going to let you off that easy Audrey. Don't ever trust a demon when it comes to your soul. I'm speaking from experience." Dean said as Audrey shook her head and bit her lip.

"You know what Dean. You have a lot of fucking room to talk. If I remember correctly you also sold your soul to help Sam. You would do it again in a heartbeat. I know you. So before you say shit to me look at yourself." Audrey yelled taking Dean by surprise.

"Yes I did and I paid for it too. I learned from my mistakes. You knew what happened with me. Did you ever stop to think?" Dean said not backing down.

"Yes I did. I thought of how much Sam meant to all of us. I thought of how much he meant to you and I thought about how much I loved him. Excuse me for wanting to help him get back the life he threw away." Audrey said as she wiped a tear away then got into the Impala.

Dean, Sam, and Anna all looked at each other then followed her by getting into the Impala. They rode back to Bobby's in silence. After about an hour they pulled up to the house. Dean and Anna quickly got out and went inside leaving Sam and Audrey alone.

"Sam…"

"Audrey I don't know what to do or say right now." Sam said looking back at Audrey who was leaning up against the Impala. "I can respect you bringing me back, but you lied to me the entire time." Sam added as tears began to fall down Audrey's cheeks.

"Sam the reason I didn't say anything was because I thought I could get it back. I thought I could fix things. I made a mistake and I'm sorry. I'm sorry I lied to you. I love you." Audrey pleaded as Sam looked at her with no emotion.

"I don't know what to think." Sam said walking away leaving Audrey standing against the Impala.

She watched as Sam went into the house and slammed the door. She sank down to the ground as tears began to fall down her face once more.


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey guys! Hope everyone had a good Christmas! Here is the latest chapter! I only own Anna, Audrey, Ambriel and Aaron! Read and enjoy.. please review and let me know what you think! Please? :)**

**

* * *

**Audrey sat in the same spot against the Impala for a couple of hours crying and thinking about the events that occurred a few hours earlier. She thought that she had cried all she could, but every time she thought of Sam's words she cried even more.

She wiped her tears and began to get up but stopped as she met the chest of Castiel.

"Cas, no offense but I'm not in the mood to hear your preaching." Audrey said as she pushed past the angel.

"Audrey, I am not here to preach. You made your decision because that is how God planned it. I am here to tell you I may know a way out of the deal. It may be difficult since it's never been done, but I think it will work." Castiel said as Audrey turned around to look at him.

"You think so?"

"I don't know for sure but it wouldn't hurt to try. Come on we may need Bobby's help." He added as he walked into the house with Audrey following behind him.

**~Later Inside~**

"You think it will work Bobby?" Dean asked a short time later.

"I don't know son. I've never heard of this before, but it wouldn't hurt to try. Do you think Sam will help us?" Bobby asked looking at Audrey who shrugged her shoulders.

"Don't look at me. He won't even talk to me I highly doubt he will help me. Maybe he will come around but in the meantime we need to do some research." Audrey said looking at Anna who nodded and grabbed her laptop.

"I'll be back in a minute." Dean said as he walked back to the room Sam was staying in.

"Sammy!" Dean yelled as he knocked on the door.

"Come in!"

Dean walked in the bedroom to see Sam sitting on his bed with his laptop.

"What's up?" Sam asked as he looked up from the screen.

"Dude you have to cut her some slack." Dean said as he sat down at the end of the bed. "She was only thinking of you both."

"Dean she lied to me for a year. Do you expect me to be all happy go lucky?" Sam asked as he turned his attention back to his laptop.

"Sam she only did what she thought was best for the both of you. She did it because she loves you." Dean said as Sam closed his laptop roughly and threw it beside him on the bed.

"Dean I'm sick of people putting their lives and souls at risk for me. I can take care of myself." Sam said as Dean shook his head.

"Yeah Sam, you can take care of yourself, but did you ever stop to think that maybe we are sick of cleaning up your messes for you? That girl loves you. She sacrificed herself so she wouldn't have to live without you. Yeah she made a mistake but she did it out of love. Show some damn gratitude." Dean said as he got up and slammed the door leaving Sam to his thoughts.

**~Living Room~**

"You find anything?" Audrey asked as Anna was typing away on her laptop.

"Not yet." Anna said as she sighed and rubbed her head. "Maybe we should take a break." She added as Audrey shook her head no.

"You go ahead I'm going to keep at it." Audrey said as Anna nodded.

"Okay. I'm going to fix us something to eat" Anna said as she walked towards the kitchen but stopped when she heard someone pounding on the door.

Anna looked at Audrey who picked up her gun and handed Anna hers. Anna nodded and the cousins walked slowly towards the door. She quickly opened it and cocked her gun.

"Oh my god Anna. I'm so glad I found you. Holy shit why do you have a gun pointed at me?" The young man asked as Anna sighed and put her gun down and looked at her older brother standing before her.

"Damnit Aaron what happened to you?" Anna asked as she pulled the young man inside and looked at the cuts and bruises that were all over him.

"Anna they came to the house. They threatened me and Dani." Aaron said as he sat down breathing heavy.

"Who came to your house Aaron? Calm down you aren't making any sense." Anna said as Audrey walked back into the room with a first aid kit.

"Demons Ann. They kept asking where your daughter was. They asked where you were. What's going on?" Aaron asked as Anna as she sat down beside him and began to treat his wounds.

"Honestly Aaron we don't know. They didn't seriously injure anyone did they?" Audrey asked as Aaron hissed at the medicine being put on the cuts.

"No, but I had to explain to my wife that demons were real and they were once after my family. She thought I was crazy, but after what she saw she started listening." Aaron said as Dean waked out of the room and looked at Aaron with wide eyes.

Aaron pulled his arm away from his sister and walked towards Dean with an angry face. "You bastard!" He yelled as he punched Dean in the face knocking him to the ground. "That is for getting my little sister into this mess!" He yelled as Anna helped Dean off of the ground.

Audrey pulled Aaron into the other room leaving the husband and wife alone.

"What is your brother doing here?" Dean asked as Anna rubbed her head.

"Demons attacked him and his wife. Those bastards are going after my family Dean! They have nothing to do with this!" Anna yelled as tears started falling down her cheeks.

"They are trying to make you crack. Going after your family must be part of their little plan." Dean said as Anna looked up at him.

"Trying to make me crack? Dean I have cracked! I'm so sick of this bullshit. Why can't they leave us alone? Let us be normal?" Anna yelled as she got up and walked back into the room with her brother and cousin. Dean sighed as he followed his wife.

"How did you know to come here Aaron?" Dean asked as they walked back into the living room.

"I went to your new house and saw you weren't there. Then I remembered Anna saying something about a Bobby Singer in Sioux Falls so I came here found a phone book and looked it up." Aaron said as Sam appeared in the doorway with Castiel behind him.

"Hey Sam!" Aaron said with a smile as he hugged him causing Dean to grit his teeth at the sight.

"What did I miss?"

"Aaron was just about to tell us." Audrey said as she looked at her cousin.

"Well it was late and the doorbell rang. I went to answer it and I saw my next door neighbor Scott and his wife. They said they were in trouble so I let them in. Dani was in the kitchen cooking, all of a sudden the knife flew out of her hand and straight into Scott's hand. His eyes turned black and said he was sent there by someone named Crowley." Aaron explained as Dean's expression changed when he heard the name Crowley.

"What did Crowley want?" Dean asked as Aaron shrugged.

"All Scott kept saying was 'your niece is the key.' 'We need her.' I remembered what you guys used when you killed that thing so I grabbed the salt shaker poured it on the demons head, grabbed Dani and got out of there. I took her to her mom's house and I drove all night till I got here. What the hell is going on?" Aaron asked the other three looked at Castiel.

"She's the key? What does that mean Cas?" Dean asked as Castiel looked at him with a blank expression.

"It means that…"


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey guys here is chapter 15! PLEASEEEE let me know what you think. Read, review and enjoy! :)**

**

* * *

**

"It means she's what? Spit it out Cas!" Dean yelled as he got up in the angel's face.

"It means the prophecy came true. Your daughter is the ultimate weapon between heaven and hell. She is the one they will all fear." Castiel explained as the group looked at him with confused faces.

"You mean to tell me you all will fear a newborn baby? Seriously? I thought the battle between heaven and hell was over." Dean said as Castiel shook his head.

"The battle between heaven and hell will never be over. Your daughter is of Winchester blood, the blood of Michael's vessel. Hell wants her so they can use her to destroy the host of heaven. Now that they know she exists they won't stop until they have her." Castiel explained.

"How can my baby destroy heaven? Cas she's just a baby." Anna said as she walked closer to the angel.

"Believe me, she is more powerful than you could ever imagine. We need to make sure they don't capture her because they will brainwash her and turn her against you. I will brand her ribs with an Enochian sigil, and I will keep watch over her at all times." Castiel said as he vanished leaving the others with shocked looks on her faces.

"How did you get into this?" Aaron asked breaking the silence.

"If I knew I'd tell you." Dean said as his brother in law shook his head.

"Maybe I could go on the road with you guys until all of this is over." Aaron suggested as his sister shook her head no.

"No Aaron. This has nothing to do with you. I won't put you at risk. Dani is three months pregnant. She needs you now more than ever. We can handle this ourselves." Anna said as she sat down beside her brother.

"Anna they already attacked us once. Who knows who could be next? If they go after anyone else in our family I won't have a choice. I think they got after me because they know how close we are. I need to keep Dani and my baby safe." Aaron said as Castiel appeared beside the group.

"I will put the same marks on your other family members. I will be back." Castiel said as he disappeared again.

Sam and Audrey looked up at each other for a minute before Sam walked back to his bedroom.

Anna saw this and went up to her cousin's side. "Go talk to him." She said as Audrey looked down.

"No. What's the point?" Audrey said as Anna shook her head.

"Stop being stubborn. Go!" Anna added as she pushed her towards Sam's room.

"Sam, we need to talk."

"Audrey I…"

"No listen to me Sam. I'm sorry okay? I thought I could fix things but I can't. I fucked up. I admit it, but I'm not sorry I did it. If I didn't you wouldn't be sitting here right now." Audrey said quickly as Sam just stared at her.

"Are you just going to stare at me or are you going to speak?" Audrey asked as she put her hands on her hips.

"I'm just surprised is all. No one has ever stood up to me like that besides Dean." Sam said as Audrey smiled a little bit. "I'm sorry I acted ungrateful I just don't want you to put yourself in danger for me." Sam added as Audrey sat beside him on the bed.

"Sam, I love you. I would die a thousand times for you. The way you acted I wondered if you even cared at all." Audrey said as Sam looked down at the floor.

"Audrey it's not like that at all. I care trust me and I love you. It's my job to protect you not yours to protect me." Sam said as Audrey laughed a little and looked at him.

"Dude seriously? With the macho thing?" Audrey asked as she rolled her eyes and walked to the door.

"No Audrey I didn't mean it like that." Sam said as she grabbed her arm. "I mean that I didn't want to get you into this at all. All I wanted was to keep you safe and now you're in more trouble than I was ever in." Sam said as he pulled her closer to him.

"Sam it was my choice not yours. I love you okay. We'll get through this." Audrey said as she touched Sam's face.

Sam smiled at her as he kissed her lips gently and they walked down the stairs and back to the living room.

"Bobby did you find out what we needed to know?" Audrey asked as Bobby walked back into the room carrying a book.

"Yes I did. It's going to be hard though." Bobby said as he sat down at the table.

"Why?"

"I found out some things about our dear Crowley. Turns out his real name is Fergus Roderick McLeod. He was born in 1661 in Scotland. He was a two-bit tailor. He had a son named Gavin they both hated each other. I summoned Gavin McLeod and he told me some very interesting things." Bobby explained as the others listened.

"What did you find out Bobby?" Dean asked.

"Well for starters where he's buried. There is folklore about crossroad demons about ways to kill them. Legend has it if you salt and burn the bones of their former selves you can kill the sons of bitches." Bobby explained as Audrey looked at her cousin with a smile.

"If we kill him, does that mean our deal is off? I won't have to deal with it anymore?" Audrey asked as Bobby shook his head no.

"No. Once you make a deal with a demon it stays intact. Unless you can get him to reverse the deal." Bobby said as the rest listened. "Do you want to know the thing I find ridiculously funny?" He added as the others looked at him with wide eyes.

"This is funny?" Dean asked with a raised eyebrow as Bobby shook his head.

"Not that you idjit. I mean what the bastard sold his soul for."

"And that is?" Anna asked as Bobby smiled.

"An extra three inches below the waist."

"So the demon that holds my soul sold his so that he could have a bigger dick? Why am I not surprised?" Audrey asked as Dean laughed a little.

"So what's the plan?" Dean asked as Bobby shut the book.

"There is a summoning ritual in this book. Audrey and I will summon him. Now I want you two…" Bobby explained as he pointed to Sam and Dean. "…to go to Scotland, dig up the bastards bones, wait until Audrey gets her soul back then torch the son of a bitch." He added as Dean's eyes widened.

"Scotland? That means we have to get on a plane right?" Dean asked with a scared face.

"Yes that means you have to go on a plane." Bobby said rolling his eyes.

"But… can't someone else go in my place. I mean you know how I feel about planes." Dean stammered as the others laughed at him.

"Sam can't go alone. You are going suck it up." Bobby said as Dean gulped.

"Don't worry Dean I'll put all of Metallica's albums on my Ipod for you." Anna said with a laugh as Dean glared at her. "Bobby I think I should go with them too. If you summon Crowley here it could be dangerous for me and Ambriel. I'm going and taking her with me." She added as Bobby nodded at her.

"I think that would be best. You three pack and Audrey and I will get everything ready to summon him. Don't worry sweetheart you ain't going back to hell not on my watch." Bobby said as he hugged her and the others headed up the stairs.


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey guys! Here is chapter 16! I may have another chapter up sooner than you think so keep on the lookout! I only own Anna, Audrey and Ambriel. Please read, review and enjoy! Let me know what you think! :)**

**

* * *

**"You have everything ready to go?" Anna asked as she walked up behind her husband.

"Yeah I think so. You think this will work?" Dean asked as Anna sat down on the bed.

"Bobby seems to think it will. For the most part he is usually right." Anna said as she handed her Ipod to Dean. "So you don't flip out on the plane." She added with a laugh as Dean shook his head and put the Ipod in his pocket.

Anna put Ambriel in her carrier and picked up her bag and joined the others in the living room.

"Good luck. We'll call when we get there." Sam said as he kissed Audrey's lips gently.

"Bye guys." Dean said as he followed his brother and wife out the door.

Anna put Ambriel's car seat gently into the backseat and got in beside her as Dean and Sam got in the front.

"Here goes nothing." Dean said as he started the car and they drove to the airport.

**~Later~**

"Bobby, are you sure this is going to work?" Audrey asked as Bobby sat up to do the spell.

"This will summon him. Whether or not he gives your soul back is another story. We really need to scare him. First we need to call Dean and Sam to see if they made it to Scotland safely and to let them know we are ready." Bobby said as he walked over to his wall of phones and dialed a number.

Audrey let out a breath and sat down as she watched Bobby who was talking on the phone.

"Alright, they are ready. Let's get this show on the road." Bobby said as he hung up the phone. Audrey sighed as she walked over to the small altar that Bobby had made for the ritual.

Bobby said a few words in Latin before he looked up at Audrey. "Ok now. When I tell you too cut your hand and put some blood in the middle, and then throw the match in." He explained as Audrey nodded and swallowed hard.

He began saying the words again then quickly nodded at Audrey who sliced her hand with a hiss and added her blood to the middle of the altar. She quickly struck a match and threw it into the blood and watched as the fire went out.

"Now what?"

"Now we wait till the bastard shows… if he shows." Bobby said as he looked around the room.

"Since when do I make house calls?" A voice asked causing them to turn around.

"Since now asshole." Audrey said with a glare as Crowley smirked at her.

"What do I owe the pleasure?" He asked stepping forward.

"You know why we called you here. I want my soul back you son of a bitch!" Audrey yelled as Crowley looked at her with the same expression.

"You mean my soul."

"No MINE. It's time you held up your end of the bargain. I hunted alphas for you every time you asked me too. You said you would give it back so hand it over." Audrey said without taking a breath.

"Too bad sweetheart. You didn't fulfill your end of the bargain. You brought me everything except for one. You didn't bring me the kid like I asked. Therefore in ten years your number is up. I shall be going now." He said but quickly stepped back and noticed the devils trap painted above him in glowing paint.

Audrey smiled and crossed her arms as a young man appeared beside her. Crowley looked at her with a glare then looked at the young man.

"Why is he here? Trying to use him as a bargaining chip? Sorry but I hate the little bastard. If you want to pull up a chair and tie him to it I'll torture him myself." Crowley said as Audrey and Bobby smiled at each other.

"Oh he's not a chip. We just used him to dig up dirt on you and since your son Gavin here hates you probably even more than you hate him he was more than happy to spill a few things." Audrey said with a smirk as Crowley looked over at his son with wide eyes.

"What did you tell them son?"

"Everything." Gavin said with a laugh as he disappeared.

"We know it all now Fergus. You may be king of the dirt bags here but in life all you were was a two bit tailor who sold his soul for a bigger dick." Audrey said as she walked towards him.

"I had to hit the double digits you know. Would you like to see?" He said with a grin as Audrey gagged.

"Sorry but I'd like to keep my dinner down." Audrey said as Bobby stepped forward.

"Anything else?"

"Yes. Now I know where you are planted." Bobby said as he picked up a cell phone put it on speaker and threw it at Crowley.

"Hello?"

"_Hiya Crowley." _Dean's voice said as Crowley gritted his teeth.

"Dean, it's been a long time. We should really get together."

"_Sure we'll have to do that when I get back."_

"Get back?"

"_Yeah. Me, Sam and Anna went international. In fact we are in your neck of the woods. Did you really wear a skirt?"_

"A kilt. I had very athletic calves." Crowley said looking up at Bobby who was smiling at him. "What's the game?" He added.

"_Dominoes. In fact we just dug yours up." _Dean said as he and Sam looked down at a small pile of bones.

"This is ridiculous you know the whole burning bones thing is a myth." Crowley said with a scared face.

"I know an employee of yours that would say otherwise." Bobby said as he looked back at a pile of bones and ash. "You see you demons think you are something special. But in truth you are just spirits. Twisted, perverted, evil spirits. At the end of the day you are nothing but ghosts with an ego. We torch your bones you go up in flames." Bobby said as Crowley clenched his jaw.

They all looked towards the phone as they heard a clicking noise.

"_You hear that Crowley? That's me flicking my Bic for you." _Dean said as the others looked at the phone.

"Your bones for my soul." Audrey said walking even closer to Crowley as they listened to Dean flicking the lighter. "What will it be?" She added as he let out a breath.

"Damnit." He screamed as he raised his palm to reveal the contract on Audrey's arms. He made a wiping motion as if he was erasing the contract with his hand.

"There happy?" He said in a angry voice as Audrey smiled.

"Pleasure doing business with you. NOW GUYS!" she quickly yelled as they heard a click on the phone and Crowley began to go up in flames.

"You bitch! You said you wouldn't do this!" Crowley screamed in pain as Audrey looked at him with a bright smile on her face.

"I lied. You did it so consider it payback. See you in hell." She said as he fell into a pile of ashes on the floor.

**~Later~**

"I appreciate what you guys did." Audrey said as she talked on the phone.

"_Anytime we get to punk Crowley I'm all for it. I'm just glad he's gone so he'll leave Ambriel alone." _Dean said as Audrey looked up at Bobby who had walked in the room and put two beers down on the table.

"We know how much you love flying the friendly skies Dean. I guess a nine hour plane trip was no picnic." Bobby said into the phone as Audrey opened the beers. "What did you do drink your way through it?"

"_I was fine."_

"_No he white knuckled his way through four puke bags." _Sam said with a laugh causing the others to laugh.

"_Hey at least I was sober. If some nut job decided to try something I was ready. I had a fork." _Dean said making Anna bust out laughing.

"_Guys we are going to head back to the hotel and I'm going to do some reading. I bought some books that may help us figure out the whole 'key' situation. We will be back tomorrow night sometime." _Anna said.

"Okay. Call us before you leave. Have a safe flight." Audrey said hanging up the phone and looking up at Bobby with a smile.

"How does it feel?"

"Like a huge weight has been lifted off my shoulders. I'm glad this is over with. Thank you Bobby." Audrey added as she hugged him. "Well I'm going to pull an Anna and hit the books before I go to bed. Good night Bobby." She added as she grabbed a few books and made her way up the stairs.


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey guys here is chapter 17! I only own Anna, Audrey and Ambriel!... If you guys think "The Key" idea sounds familiar is because I got this idea from Buffy.. don't worry I'm not stealing anything I am making this my own and putting my twists to it.. I thought I would say this so I wouldn't get flames. Please read, review and let me know what you think, please? :)**

**

* * *

**

"Hey you have been reading all night. Don't you think its time you got some rest? We leave in like four hours." Dean said with a laugh as he walked up behind his wife who had a pile of books in front of her.

"I'll sleep on the way back." She replied as she turned the page in the book she was reading and wrote a few notes.

"You find anything?" Dean asked as he sat down beside her.

"I found a few prophecies but I'm not sure. I want to ask Sam and Castiel before I believe any of it. There is something that I found that seems promising. It's in this book here." Anna said as she handed the book to Dean and pointed at a passage.

Dean read it and then looked at his wife with a raised eyebrow.

"What do you think?" Anna asked.

"I think we need to read this to Sam." Dean said as he pulled out his phone and called Sam's number.

"_Dean, its four a.m. What the hell do you want?" _Sam said as he answered the phone with a snarky tone.

"Don't talk to me like that. We helped your girlfriend now its time for you to help your niece. Anna thinks she found something but she wants you to look at it and see what you think." Dean said as he heard Sam groan.

"_Okay. Give me five minutes I'll be over there." _Sam said with a yawn as he hung up the phone.

Like clockwork they heard a knock at the door. Dean opened it and Sam walked inside.

"So what did you find Ann?" Sam asked as Anna handed him the book.

"_The Key is an ancient power, a mystical energy nexus that is almost as old as the world. The Key needs to draw on energy from the dimension that it is in before it can be used. It can only be used in a certain time and a certain place. It is unknown who or what created the key. Using the key will break down the barriers between all dimensions causing the worlds to bleed into each other or allowing Hell to reign on Earth." _Sam read as he looked up at his brother and sister in law with wide eyes.

"You think Ambriel is the key?" Sam asked shutting the book and handing it back to Anna.

"It explains why Crowley wanted to know where Purgatory was. He wanted to get Purgatory on his side so they wouldn't destroy hell. Maybe he wanted to team up with them and destroy Earth and heaven." Dean said as Sam shook his head.

"But the book says the Key is energy. How can Ambriel be the key?" Sam asked.

"We thought about that one too. Maybe whoever held the key knew something was going to happen so they placed the key into a human so it couldn't be found. The demons got wind of it and now here we are." Anna said as Sam nodded.

"Well the Apocalypse didn't work out for them so I guess this is their way of trying again." Sam said as the two nodded.

"Castiel also said she is more powerful than we could ever imagine. It all makes sense. Also since Dean was originally Michael's vessel I guess whoever put the energy in her thought Dean would be able to protect it. The question is how to we destroy the power and get it out of Ambriel?" Anna said as Sam shrugged.

"I just thought of something." Anna said looking at the two brothers in front of her.

"What?"

"Demons attacked my brother and his wife. Dani is a Wiccan or she used to be before she and Aaron got married. They knew she would be the first person that I would go to to see if there was a way to get the energy out of Ambriel." Anna said as she walked across the room and looked at Ambriel who was asleep.

"The question is who put the energy in her and why did they chose her?" Anna said as Dean shrugged.

Anna smiled as her daughter shifted in her sleep.

"Not even a year old and you are already a troublemaker." Anna said with a laugh as Dean held onto her from behind.

"Guys I'm going to read a little bit more of this book and get some sleep before we have to leave. You should too Ann." He said as he grabbed the book Anna had been reading before and left the couple alone.

"You heard him get to bed." Dean said with a laugh as Anna raised an eyebrow at him.

"Okay Dad." Anna said with a laugh. "But first I am going to call Audrey and fill her in." She added as Dean nodded and got into bed.

"Hope you are sitting down Audrey." Anna said as she got her cell phone and dialed a number.

**~Next Morning~**

"Dean, it's time to go." Anna said as she knocked on the door to the bathroom. "You've been in there for thirty minutes come on." She added as she heard no sound.

"You know what? I'm beginning to love Scotland. Why don't we stay here? It would be safer." Dean said as he finally emerged.

"You don't want to get back on the plane do you?" Anna asked with a smirk.

"No it's not that. I just think it would be safer for all of us."

"Uh huh." Anna said not convinced. "Well you know you could get used to not having the Impala and the whole driving on the other side of the road. Plus you need to start exercising if you want those legs to look good in a kilt." Anna said with a smirk as Dean quickly picked up a suitcase and swiped a bottle of liquor from the cabinet.

"Let's go." Dean said as he pushed past his wife.

"I knew that would work. Let's go baby." Anna said as she picked up Ambriel's carrier and followed Dean out the door.

"Is he already drinking?" Sam asked looking at his brother as Anna walked up to him.

"Yeah. Should make for an interesting flight, huh?"

"A nine hour flight with him drinking the whole time? Great." Sam said with a laugh as Anna shook her head and followed them.

**~Bobby's~**

"Have you gotten any sleep?" Bobby asked Audrey who had her nose in a book and a cup of coffee in her hand.

"No. Anna called me and told me some things last night about Ambriel. I'm sure Dean called you and filled you in too?" She asked as Bobby nodded.

"Well I've had these books for a while. There should be some kind of spell or ritual that will either get the key out of Ambriel or tell us who put the key in her in the first place." Audrey explained as Bobby nodded.

"You come up with anything so far?"

"Not yet. I'm going to keep going until I do though." Audrey said without looking up from the book." Bobby shook his head and went into the kitchen. He poured himself a cup of coffee and looked out the window.

He quickly walked back into the living room grabbed a gun and looked out the window.

"What's wrong Bobby?" Audrey asked as she looked up from the book for the first time.

"Get a gun. We have company."


	18. Chapter 18

**Hey guys! Here is chapter 18! Sorry to say but this is the last chapter for this story... don't worry I am planning a third. I never thought I would get this far with these stories This series started out as just a oneshot and now I'm about to start the 3rd! Thanks for all the reviews, alerts and faves you guys it means alot! I hope you will read the third one! :)**

**-Amber**

**

* * *

**

"What do you mean Bobby?" Audrey asked with wide eyes as she walked over to the chair and got her gun.

"Meaning a man and a woman that I have never seen before are snooping around the junk yard and by the looks on their faces this ain't a social call." Bobby said as he cocked his gun and looked out the window.

Bobby slowly opened the door as the man and woman stood there with smirks on their face.

"How may I help you?" Bobby asked as he kept his gun in front of him.

"Step aside old man this doesn't concern you." The man said as he held his hand out sending Bobby flying backwards into the bookcase.

"Hello there Audrey. Long time no see." The man said with a smirk as he threw her up against the bookcase beside Bobby.

"Alastair?" Audrey asked as the man smiled and walked up to her.

"It's been too long Audrey. You know I don't like too many of my trainees earthbound so why don't you come back with me?" Alastair said as Audrey laughed at him.

"I don't think so. Besides you don't have to worry none of your 'training' has been useful to me up here. So if you don't mind could you let me and Bobby go?" Audrey asked as Alastair shook his head no.

"Sorry that's not the reason I am here."

"Why are you here then?"

"Oh I think you know." Alastair said as he pulled a knife from his pocket.

"No I don't. Would you care to enlighten me?" Audrey asked as she rolled her eyes.

"Still a smartass I see? The reason we are here is because we know you know the whereabouts of the Key." Alastair said as Audrey just looked at him.

"The Key? I don't know what you are talking about. You mean like a key to a door or a car? Look on the desk there are a shitload of keys. Take your pick." Audrey said but got quiet as Alastair walked closer to her and put the knife to her throat.

"You know damn well what we are talking about. Hand over the kid or I'll kill you myself." Alastair said with a hiss as he held the knife closer to Audrey's throat.

"Go ahead and kill me then because Ambriel isn't here." Audrey said as Alastair smirked.

"I'll have fun with this one. Hold my jacket would you Meg?" Alastair asked as he handed his jacket to the woman and cracked his knuckles.

Audrey swallowed hard and hissed as he cut a little bit into her throat.

"Are you going to tell me yet?" He asked as he moved the knife to arm and cut deeper this time making Audrey scream in pain.

"I told you I didn't know you son of a bitch! They aren't here! I haven't talked to Dean, Anna or Sam since last night. They didn't tell me anything!" Audrey screamed as he put the knife to her face.

"You know what? I think I have the best punishment for her. Don't you Meg?" Alastair asked as Meg laughed a little bit and nodded.

Meg snapped her fingers and a few seconds later clouds of black smoke came flying through the fireplace and stayed in place as Meg smiled.

"No. God please no." Audrey cried as Alastair and Meg laughed at her.

"Hand over the brat or we will do it." Meg said as Audrey shook her head and cried. "You leave me no choice then." Meg added as she pointed her hand at Audrey and the black smoke went inside of her.

Audrey screamed and put her head back and quickly snapped it back up and gave a sinister smile as she looked over at Bobby. She raised her hand and acted like she was going to hit him but stopped when she heard the door open and two gunshots go off.

Anna and the brothers stood in shock at the sight of Audrey as Audrey looked down at the fallen bodies of Alastair and Meg.

"Hiya cuz. Hiya Sammy." Audrey said as she walked closer to them.

"I don't know who the fuck you are but you better get out of my cousin!" Anna yelled as Audrey laughed at her.

"Or what?" She asked with a cocky smile as Anna's anger grew.

"Or I'll make you come out!"

"What are you going to do kill me? Go ahead but if you do that means its bye bye to your cousin. So I would think a little before I do anything rash." Audrey said as Anna stood back and gritted her teeth.

"What the hell do you want from us? I'm so sick of all this bullshit!" Anna yelled as she got up in her cousins face.

"What do I want? I think you know what I want. Hand over the key and your precious family won't be harmed." Audrey said as she rolled her eyes.

"Ok take me then." Anna said causing Dean's eyes to widen.

"Anna what the fuck?" He asked as Anna gave him a look like she was mentally telling him to shut up.

"Take you?"

"Yeah take me. I am the Key." Anna said as Dean gritted his teeth.

"But we thought it was the child." Audrey said with a shocked face as Anna smiled.

"Well you guys thought wrong. So if you want the Key you'll have to take me. The power was transferred to me." Anna added as Audrey stepped forward.

"Well this changes things. Alastair won't be happy about this. He thought we would be bringing a kid, but hey you'll do." She said as she grabbed Anna's arm roughly.

"Ow, I said I'd come you don't have to be a bitch about it." Anna said as Audrey looked back at her with a glare.

"Anna, don't do this." Dean said in a sad voice as Anna's eyes welled up in tears at the sight of her husband.

"I have to Dean. If I don't make it back I love you. Make sure Ambriel knows who I am." She said as they were both crying.

"I love you baby. Please don't do this." Dean pleaded once more before Audrey made the both of them disappear.

Dean fell to his knees and screamed as Bobby fell to the floor.

"Where's the kid?" Bobby asked as him and Sam rushed to Dean's side.

"We took her to her mom's house. I think Anna knew something was going to happen." Sam said as Dean just looked ahead.

"Dean." Sam said as he bent down and looked at Dean who still looked as if he was in shock.

"Sammy, she's gone." Dean said in a sad voice as he finally looked at his brother.


End file.
